OMG WTF!
by The Pandalerium Trio
Summary: Ryo is pregnant,WHAT! Yes in this story Ryo gets pregnant and well all the funny things that go with that.
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: This story will be a rated M story, this is not for young children. Later chapters will be added and their content could be sexual and the language could be a little graphic.

Disclaimer: Me and my friends came up with this story and trust me we do not own Fake or it's characters. If we did there would have been a whole lot more sex.

Chapter One

"Dear God please don't let it be positive, please don't let it be positive," Ryo says as he paces the bathroom waiting for the allotted time to pass for the test to finish. The results would be in on what he thought was impossible.-Ding-the timer was done and he went to look at the stick on the edge of the sink. "Shit!" Ryo exclaims as the '+' sign on the stick indicates that indeed he is pregnant.

-2 hours earlier-

'Ring' 'Ring'

"Hello!" Diana says. "Hey Diana, its Ryo." Ryo states. "What's up Ryo?" Diana asked. "I have a friend who is really sick in the morning but not at night, she can't keep anything down, and she has sensitive nipples, but she doesn't know what's wrong. What could it be?" Ryo explains. Diana says, "Well it sounds like the bitch is pregnant. Has she taken a pregnancy test?" Ryo was shocked then shook his head and says, "No, but she thinks that it is impossible for her to get pregnant." Diana frowns and asks, "Why would she think that?" "She's had her tubes tied!" Ryo exclaims. "Jesus Ryo those procedures are not fool proof you know. She can still get pregnant." Diana says. "Really? Okay I'll…I mean I'll get her to take the test." Ryo mumbles. "You know Ryo she could have the flu." Diana suggests. "No because she has taken everything for the flu and she still hasn't gotten better." Ryo says. "Well like I said before the bitch is pregnant." Diana states. "Thanks Diana," Ryo says. "You're welcome," Diana replies. "Bye!" Ryo says. "Bye Ryo," Diana says. –Click-

_How am I going to tell Dee about this, Damn him._ Ryo thought and then horror filled his face when he realized Bikky will have to be told as well. "I'll tell Bikky when he gets home from school, while Dee is at work." Ryo said out loud._ Screw it, I'm calling into work today because I can't deal with this shit and work at the same time._ So Ryo just laid in bed contemplating what he is going to do and how he is going to tell everyone about the pregnancy. A few hours later Bikky came home to drop off his stuff before he went out with Carol. Bikky noticed that Ryo has not come to greet him or to ask him a million mommy questions like Ryo normally does. Bikky set out to find Ryo and he found Ryo in the bedroom curled up on the bed. _Were those tears in his eyes?_ He just shook his head because it must have been his imagination. "Yo, Ryo what's wrong?" Bikky asked. Ryo 'sneezed' "You're going to be a big brother." Bikky was sure he said something so he asked, "What did you say?" Ryo again 'sneezed' "You're going to be a big brother." "Say that one more time," Bikky states. Bikky thought he knew what Ryo said; he just had to be sure. "You're going to be a big brother!" Ryo shouts, and then covers his mouth because he 

didn't want Bikky to hear the news like that. "Whoa! You're going to adopt another kid, what does Dee think? He hates kids." Bikky says hastily. Ryo got so frustrated that he shouted, "I'm pregnant you moron!" Bikky is so in shock that he could not say anything for a while. He just stood there with his mouth opening and closing trying to find what to say. Finally, he states, "No way! You're pregnant, how?" "I don't know," Ryo states tiredly. "I'm going to kill Dee for doing this to you, that dirty old codger," Bikky says angrily. Ryo sighs and says, "Now Bikky isn't that going a bit too far." "Nah, it would just serve Dee right for doing this to ya," Bikky smirks. After they both calm down and sit at the table in the dining room Bikky asks, "Ryo, are you happy about the brat?" Ryo replies, "Besides me being shocked and scared about being pregnant, I guess I am and don't call your sibling a brat! I just don't know what Dee will do, much less think about this."

"About what?" Dee asks as he walked into the dining room. Ryo and Bikky looks at each other and then at the clock to realize that it is late in the evening. "Dee, you may want to sit down for this," Ryo says.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters, just the situation they are in.

Chapter Two

"Geez, you both look like someone died," Dee jokes as he sits at the table with Ryo and Bikky.

"No one has died," Ryo assures Dee. Bikky just sits there and looks at Dee murderously.

"What's up kid, and what is with that look?" Dee says as he ruffles Bikky's hair.

"Don't touch me, you perverted ape!" Bikky exclaims as he swipes Dee's hand away.

"What the hell did you call me, you blond-headed monkey!" Dee replies.

"Enough, both of you!" Ryo shouts. Bikky says, "Sorry Ryo." "Kiss ass," Dee 'sneezes'.

-Smack- Bikky kicks Dee in the shin under the table. "Why you little…" Dee says as he starts after Bikky. At the same time Bikky leans up to Dee to be face to face with him and starts making a fist to punch him. –Splash- At that point Dee and Bikky stop moving because they are drenching wet with water that Ryo was drinking. "I said that was enough you two. For Christ sake you two can't stop fighting long enough for me to tell Dee that I'm pregnant!" Ryo exclaims, and then he covers his mouth with his hand realizing what he just blurted out.

"Aww man, I'm sorry Ryo that I got carried away," Bikky says. Ryo and Bikky look at Dee, but he is just sitting there with a stunned and confusing look on his face. Then assuming Ryo is joking Dee states, "What brat did you bring home this time?"

"I haven't brought anymore children home, and do not call them brats!" Ryo replies with the shine of unshed tears in his eyes. _He is not going to like this,_ Ryo thought. Dee is still confused, but he is starting to believe that Ryo is not joking because his sexy Ryo would not joke about something this serious. "What is going on here, for real?" Dee asks.

Ryo sighs and then says, "I'm pregnant for real, you jerk!" Ryo shakes his head and then gets up to leave as the first tear rolls down his face. "Yeah you heartless jerk, how could you make Ryo cry?" Bikky accuses.

Dee made a guilty face as he quickly states, "But this cannot be possible." Ryo stopped in the doorway to the living room and turned to say, "Well apparently it is because I took a pregnancy test and it came up positive." Then full on tears start to fall down Ryo's face.

-Smack- Bikky kicks Dee in the face exclaiming, "Stop making Ryo cry, you dirty old codger!" Then runs out of reach from Dee's swinging arm. "Arrrgh, I'm going to get you for that you little brat!" Dee shouts. Ryo's fist curl at his sides as he watches the fight begin again, _Damn them._

Bikky taunts, "Catch me if you can you old baboon." Bikky comes running at Dee, while ducking from Dee's fist, and then kicks Dee in the balls. Dee screams in pain and then punches Bikky in the stomach since he is doubled over in pain. Bikky grunts in pain as he is doubled over as well. Ryo moved from the 

wall and did something neither of them was ready for. Ryo kicks Dee in the face sending Dee to the floor, and then bonks Bikky over the head sending Bikky to his knees. "Ouch," they both exclaim in unison.

"You Neanderthals are pissing me off with this bullshit. Here I am in emotional and confusing position; and all you two can do is fight! Bikky I told you not to do anything to Dee, and…" Ryo rants. "You're in trouble now half-pint." Dee snickers as he interrupts Ryo's rant. Dee gets up and sits back down in the dining room chair. Bikky gets up and moves to the opposite side of the table and sits down as well. Ryo slaps Dee in the face and says, "And you're interrupting, you moron. Besides this is your fault as well as his." "But …" Dee tries to reason. Bikky just sits there with a smug look on his face because Dee is getting yelled at as well.

"No buts! Now I'm going to bed because I'm exhausted both physically and mentally. Goodnight to you both!" Ryo exclaims. "What about the pregnancy thingy?" Dee asks.

"We will talk about this tomorrow when we have been able to think about what this means for us," Ryo replies.

"Can I come with you Ryo? I am sorry about fighting with Dee when you're in this position." Bikky states.

"No, I am still mad at you both for earlier, you both can use the pullout bed in the couch." Ryo says.

"I'm sorry too Ryo, but you know Bikky frustrates me. Please let me sleep with you tonight, I promise to be good and just hold you." Dee pleads to Ryo. "NO! And that is final!" Ryo shouts and storms off to the bedroom. –Slam-

"This is all your fault, you brat!" Dee accuses. "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be in this position!" Bikky replies. They both look at each other for a moment and then to the door of the bedroom. "Let's just call a truce for tonight. Ryo is stressed out enough without us fighting." Dee suggests. "Agreed," Bikky replies.

-Knock- -Knock-

"I'll get it," Bikky says.

"What happened to you, huh Bikky?" Carol asks.

"Carol, what are you doing here?" Bikky asks in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters just the mayhem they are going through.

Chapter Three

Carol pushes her way into the apartment as she says, "What do you mean by 'what are you doing here?' we were supposed to go out after you got out of school remember! What happened to you?"

"I'm sorry Carol, I completely forgot about it. I got so car…" Bikky tries to explain. Carol cut him off by shouting, "What do you mean you forgot! How could you forget about it when you made the plans? You moron!" Bikky puts his hand over Carol's mouth to stop her tirade.

"Shh, will you let me explain Carol?" Bikky pleads. Carol removes Bikky's hand from her mouth and says, "Fine, but this explanation had better be good." Bikky shakes his head as Carol folds her arms under her chest. Dee walks in from the kitchen after cleaning it to blow off the stress and to get into Ryo's good graces again.

Dee looks up, sees Carol, and says, "Hey Carol looking good! What are you two up to now?" "Bikky was about to explain why he stood me up tonight," Carol states.

"What, you stood her up little man? Man I would never stand you up Carol so why don't you get rid of the loser and get with the winner." Dee says.

-Smack- Bikky kicks Dee in his other shin this time. "Oww! Why you little sea monkey, I'm going to get you for that." Dee states as his voice gets louder and louder. Bikky shouts, "Keep your hands and eyes off my girl, you leech!"

The bedroom door opens and Ryo shouts, "That's enough! I can't even sleep in peace, after I told you buffoons to stop fighting!" Ryo has been moving toward the living room and notices Carol when he gets there. "Oh Carol. I'm sorry I did not know you were here, how are you?" Ryo asks.

"Annoyed because these apes were fighting and Bikky still hasn't told me why he stood me up for out date tonight," Carol replies angrily. Ryo looks at Bikky for confirmation and Bikky nods his head to confirm that she was correct.

"I'm sorry Carol that would be my fault. Although, Bikky should have called you it is because he found out that I was pregnant and wanted to be here for me. But he has been fighting with Dee all night despite me telling him I didn't want him to. Dee also has ignored my wished when I said that their fighting should end." Ryo explains.

Carol looks at Bikky to see if this was true and Bikky nods his head to confirm it. Then she looks at Dee for confirmation as well and he nods his head to confirm what Ryo said. –Slap- Carol smacks both Bikky and Dee in the face and states, "You two should be ashamed of yourselves. Ryo is going through a traumatic experience right now and all you two can do is think about yourselves. Shameful! By the way Ryo, did you say you were pregnant? How is that possible?

Ryo gives a weak smile and says, "I don't know. All I know is that I took a pregnancy test and that it showed a positive sign meaning I'm pregnant. Even though I know that is impossible." Ryo started to cry again and then he ran to the bathroom where sounds of puking were now being heard. Everyone ran to the bathroom to help, but it was Carol that got there first to give Ryo what he needed. She grabbed a wash cloth from the towel rack and damped it with cold water. She gave the wash cloth to Ryo when he was done and leaning against the tub. Carol grabbed the little glass on the sink and put water in it for Ryo to drink. After Ryo was done with the wash cloth and drank the water he brushed his teeth.

As Ryo is doing all this Carol yells, "Dee! Bikky! Get out of here!"

"But I want to stay and help Ryo," Bikky says. "Me too," Dee offers.

"No, you two have done enough for one day. You made Ryo so stressed out that he puked. Now get out, go to bed, and leave Ryo to me. I will take care of him tonight since you Neanderthals are worthless. Go!" Carol ordered. Dee and Bikky sulks back to the living room and finishes getting ready for bed.

"Thank you Carol but you don't have to stay," Ryo expresses. "I know, but I want to besides you need someone to help you through this emotional crisis right now and those two are only making it harder on you," Carol assures. Ryo smiles his first real smile since that stupid stick read positive. Ryo then gets up and heads back to the bedroom.

Carol follows behind him and asks, "Can I sleep in here with you tonight?"

"Yes, you can use one of my shirts as pjs." Ryo replies. "Thank you," Carol says. A few minutes later Ryo and Carol were both in bed and fast asleep. While in the living room Dee and Bikky were pulling out the couch bed to get ready to sleep. Bikky plopped down on the bed and was soon fast asleep as well. Dee was lying there awake because his mind was racing with questions and concerns about what Ryo told him and how it affects him. Eventually he gets to sleep and he starts to snore very loudly.

Morning rolls around to find that Ryo is once again in the bathroom puking his guts out. Carol is there behind him with another damp wash rag and gives it to him when he finishes. As he sits propped up on the tub he switches the towel for the cup of water Carol was now handing him. She puts the wash rag in the dirty towel hamper. Ryo then brushes his teeth to get the taste of vomit out of his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Carol asks Ryo. "I will be," Ryo replies.

"You know you have to go to the doctor to get the answers you want, not to mention you will need a doctor to deliver the baby." Carol states. "What doctor would see me that would not believe I'm crazy, Carol?" Ryo asks shakily. _No doctor would ever believe me about this. Hell, they would probably put me in a mental hospital_, Ryo thought.

"Oh, I know! We can go to my obgyn and tell her I think I'm pregnant, but when we are in the exam room we will tell her it is actually you. That way no one but the doctor and the nurse will hear that you're pregnant." Carol suggests excitedly. "I don't know, is he any good?" Ryo asks.

"She! And yes she is very good." Carol corrects and assures Ryo. "No I change my mind too risky." Ryo states stubbornly.

"Ryo so you want your baby to be born healthy and normal? Then you need to have a doctor to monitor you and the baby. Not to mention you need a doctor to deliver the baby, I wonder how she will deliver the baby." Carol states.

"You're right and yes I want the baby to be normal and healthy. Yes, please make the appointment with your doctor. But it better be today or I will chicken out." Carol runs into the bedroom grabs the phone and schedules an emergency appointment with her doctor.

While this entire thing has gone on Dee and Bikky are still sleeping in the living room. Ryo wakes Bikky and Dee up so that they won't be late for work or school. Then goes back into the bedroom and closes the door without a single word. Bikky gets up, gets dressed, eats breakfast, and leaves for school knowing that Ryo just wants to be left alone. Carol finally puts the phone down and states, "Okay my obgyn has us scheduled at noon." "Good! The sooner I get this over with the better. Bikky already went off to school and I can hear Dee in the shower. It is 8:30am lets go get some breakfast at the deli around the block." Ryo suggests.

"Sounds great, just let me get dressed; I know I have some extra clothes here." Carol says. Carol and Ryo got dressed in silence and left the apartment without Dee's knowledge. Through all of this Ryo was thinking: _Bikky apologized this morning but I couldn't have him with me for the appointment, but at least he is trying. Dee is still in the shower late again as always. Dee works the second shift which is 8am to 4pm so he will be at work during the appointment. That is probably for the best because I doubt that Dee can handle this at the moment._

After breakfast and a couple hours later Ryo and Carol walk into Dr.Xanadoo's office. Ryo was fidgeting because he was nervous about what the doctor would say and think about his predicament. Thirty minutes later and Ryo was sitting on the exam room table waiting for the doctor to arrive. Carol kept saying, "It is going to be fine," but Ryo could not hear anything because he was tuning everything out while looking at the door and waiting for the doctor to arrive.

The door opens and in walks a woman old enough to be anyone's grandma. She's short with white hair pulled into a tight bun and beautiful blue eyes. "Hello, my name is Dr.Graffiti Xanadoo," Dr.X states.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: The names of the doctor, nurse, and anyone else we add in the story are just my friends and I imagination. Yes we have weird imaginations that have no end. I know we have had Dee and Bikky being complete jerks but that is just for now, they will soon be different. Neways the symptoms and weekly stuff Ryo goes through the pregnancy is accurate because we have researched the time line. As to the statistics of males or females with Ryo's uniqueness, we have no clue. As far as we could find there are no cases like this, well documented anyway.

Disclaimer: We do not own Dee, Ryo, Bikky, or Carol but we do own the doctor, nurse, and the babies once they are born.

Chapter Four

"Carol my dear I just saw you last week, how can you be pregnant already?" Dr.X asks.

"I know Doc, but…" Carol says.

"Didn't you use the pills I gave you? That's why I gave them to you, so this wouldn't happen." Dr.X states. Then she looks at Ryo and says, "Who are you? Never mind, I do not need Carol's **P**layer **I**n **M**anagement **P**rofession in here. Now get out you lowlife drug dealer." Ryo drops his jaw in shock and cannot move from the table because he is looking at the doctor in disbelief. Dr.X moves toward Ryo and starts to tug on his arm to get him out of the room.

Carol shouts, "Doc! Ryo is not a drug dealer or my pimp; I don't do that besides Ryo is my boyfriend's mother and the one that is pregnant!"

Dr.X looks at Carol stunned from her outburst and then looks at Ryo with confusion. "Did I hear you right my dear? You said that he," Dr.X points at Ryo while she still has her other hand on Ryo's arm, "is pregnant?! How can that be?" Dr.X asks.

Ryo finally recovers from the shock to grab the doctor's collar and shakes her as he starts to cry in hysteria. While he does this he rants, "What did you call me? I am not a drug dealer or a pimp! I am a New York City cop, for Christ's sake. I put scumbags like that behind bars so that our streets can be just a little bit cleaner and then you have the nerve to call me one. Then you don't believe me about my pregnancy and I already have to deal with two assholes at home. So how could you say those things to me?" He ends up hugging Dr.Xanadoo and crying hysterically on her shoulder. The doctor gives Ryo the pat-hug to calm him down as she thought; _I have never seen a grown man cry this hysterically._

Then she says, "Its okay honey and I'm sorry for getting you upset. Tell you what Ryo I will order a blood test, a full body ct scan, and an ultrasound to ease your mind. Okay?" Ryo stops crying and nods his head at the doctor for consent. _Maybe I'll get to the bottom of this situation; a man really can't be pregnant can he?_ Dr.X thought. "I'll get a nurse to come in and take your blood. Then she will take you to x-ray for the CT scan," She says.

"Can't you do the tests yourself Dr.Xanadoo? I don't want that many people to know about my condition that does not need to know," Ryo pleads.

"It will be alright darling because Nurse Kole is my most trustworthy nurse. I promise she will not say anything to anyone or make fun of you," Dr.X assures Ryo. "Forgive me Carol for assuming the worst about you and Ryo because of your past," Dr.X pleads.

"It's okay Doc, you didn't know and besides it kinda does look bad with me coming in here with a guy that is twice my age," Carol assures. The doctor leaves to go get the nurse and to check on other patients as Ryo is getting the tests done. Carol goes over to Ryo to hold his hand and says, "See she is not so bad once you get to know her. She is very nice and maybe a little kooky but she is a very good doctor."

The nurse walks in with a tray full of medical stuff and a hospital gown, and says, "Hello my name is Efficent Kole. I will be taking your blood and taking you to get a full body CT scan. Don't worry about a thing Mr.Ryo the doctor is making sure all the other nurses are either on lunch or busy so they won't know it is you that is pregnant. By the way, if you are that would be amazing and I am honored to be one of the people to know and be there with you. Also don't worry about me telling anyone because I'm a professional and I got to imagine that this is not easy for you." The nurse is very tall, very skinny with big breast and no ass whatsoever. She also has short brown hair and brown eyes.

"Thank you Mrs.Efficent. I really appreciate it," Ryo states.

The nurse gets out a rubber band to go around his arm, a needle, a plastic tube that hooks to the needle, and then a glass tube that hooks up to the plastic one to take Ryo's blood. After the nurse is finished taking his blood she says, "Here is a gown that I need you to put on for the CT scan; you may keep your underwear on for the procedure. I'll go put this sample of blood in the lab to be tested and the doctor has put a stat order on it. This way you get the results from the blood test while you are getting the CT scan. I will come back for you to go to the x-ray room," Kole explains. She hands Ryo the gown and leaves the room to go make sure the CT scan machine is ready and to drop off the blood.

Ryo says, "Wow, they really are nice and maybe a little weird, but that is okay. Thank you Carol for doing this for me and for staying with me. Could you wait outside the door while I get my gown on?"

"Sure thing Ryo, just knock when you're done. By the way, You're Welcome." Carol replies. Carol steps outside the exam room and five minutes later she hears a knock on the door. She walks in to find that Ryo is in the hospital gown and is pacing the floor of the exam room.

"This can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't be happening. Carol, I don't know if I can do this; being pregnant, I mean. It's just too much for me to handle. Please tell me that it is all a dream and that I just have the flu," Ryo mutters and then pleads.

"I'm sorry Ryo but it is happening and by the end of the day we will find out once and for all if you are pregnant. I wish it wasn't happening to you but there is nothing I can do except be here with you. Now stop that pacing and relax or you will get a complex," Carol says soothingly.

Nurse Kole walks in and says, "Okay Mr.Ryo lets go to x-ray for your CT scan. Ms.Carol you can stay here while I take him back. The procedure will only take forty-five minutes."

"Okay thank you nurse," Carol states. The nurse starts to lead Ryo out of the exam room and Carol squeezes his hand one last time before he leaves.

The nurse takes Ryo down the hall to a room with a machine that looks like it belongs on a space ship. "Lie down here on your back please with your arms above your head Mr.Ryo," Nurse Kole instructs Ryo. Ryo lies down on the table and puts his arms above his head as instructed. Ryo is so comfortable that he falls asleep as the nurse raises the table to start the procedure. Nurse Kole goes behind the glass into the control room and begins the procedure.

-45 minutes later-

"Mr.Ryo wake up. Mr.Ryo wake up please because the test is over now," Nurse Kole says as she gently shakes Ryo. Ryo slowly wakes up and then sits up on the table. As soon as Ryo is fully awake Nurse Kole brings Ryo back to his exam room where Carol is sitting there and filing her nails. "Wait here Mr.Ryo the doctor will take a look at your CT scans and then at the results from the blood work to assess them. Then she will be back in two hours to give you the results and to do an ultrasound. Would you like a glass of water? Also before I forget you may put your pants back on but keep your shirt off for the ultrasound," Nurse Kole states.

"Okay thank you Nurse Kole and no I do not want a glass of water," Ryo replies.

-2 hours later-

Dr.Xanadoo walks in with Ryo's CT scans and blood work results in her hand. She went to the lightbox and put the CT scan film up so everyone can see. "So what is the verdict Doc?" Carol asks because Ryo is fidgeting again by playing with the hospital gown's string.

The doctor turns around and looks at Ryo with amazement and then she turns the light in the lightbox on to show the film. Dr.X takes out her pen and then explains, "Well your blood work showed that you are pregnant Ryo. I ordered a CT scan because on the off chance you are pregnant the scan would show us how you became pregnant. Let me show you," she then points to a round dark spot that is big as a watermelon on the film, "You see this spot that is your uterus…"

"I'm sorry doctor did you just say I have a uterus?" Ryo asks.

"Yes, now let me finish the explanation before you ask any more questions. Ryo, you have a phenomenon where you have one ovary and one testi. This is your ovary," she points to a mass to the side of the uterus, "which is unusual. One in three million has this medical condition and it can be in both males and females. But what is different about you is that you have a uterus too which is a one in three billion phenomenon. It really is quite rare for someone to have both but that is how you are able to be pregnant," Dr.X states.

Ryo looks at the film in shock and then shakes his head as he asks, "So I have one ovary and one testi? As well as a uterus to go with the ovary? That is so odd. So I am pregnant," Ryo is quiet for a moment to let that news sink in, "So Dr.X how far along am I?"

Dr.X smiles and then brings out an ultrasound machine as she replies, "Well that is why we need this machine to tell us, and we can also get an idea of when the conception date was and when the due date is." "Okay now lie back on the exam table and lift the gown high enough for me to get to your stomach," Dr.X instructed. Ryo does as the doctor asked as the doctor puts gel on the ultrasound wand. "Now this gel will be a little cold," Dr.X warns. She puts the wand over Ryo's stomach and moves it around until the uterus is shown on the screen. "See right there," Dr.X points to a cluster of cells against the uterus wall, "that is your baby right now."

"It looks like a sea monkey," Carol blurts out. Ryo looks at it and smiles at Carol's comment but returns to looking a little bit worried.

"With this much development I put your pregnancy at the sixth week mark. Meaning New Year's Eve is the conception date and September 30th is your due date. Now I will be scheduling regular check-ups as you continue to grow as well as your baby. I shouldn't have to say this but try to take it easy at work," Dr.X states.

Ryo's eyes widened at this comment but all he can do is nod at the doctor. "Thank you for taking care of him Doc," Carol says.

"You're welcome my dear and it will be a pleasure Mr.Ryo to go through this with you," Dr.X replies. Dr.Xanadoo reaches for a paper towel and wipes off the gel on Ryo's stomach. "You may get dressed Ryo and then stop by the checkout desk to schedule another appointment. Nurse Kole is at the checkout desk so don't worry about anyone else knowing. You should get used to people knowing about it Mr.Ryo because eventually it will get out amongst your peers." Dr.X warns.

"Thank you Dr.Xanadoo," Ryo says. Ryo gets dressed as the doctor leaves and then goes to the checkout desk. Ryo checks his watch and realizes it is 4:15 p.m. _Oh shit that means Dee will be home when I get home,_ Ryo thought. Ryo checks out with his appointment for two weeks from now. He then leaves with Carol to take her home before he heads home. Ryo and Carol get into Ryo's car and he heads out to Carol's apartment building. When they arrive there Ryo says, "Thank you Carol for everything because I do not know what I would have done without you last night and today as well."

Carol leans down to look at Ryo through the open door to say, "You're welcome and if you want Ryo I can go with you to all your appointments."

"No, but you can come with me to some of them because I have got to learn to deal with this on my own. Also I must Dee will be helping me whether he likes it or not and if Bikky wants to help I must let him as well." Ryo replies. Ryo drives off after he watches Carol go into her apartment building. He drives home apprehensive because he knows Dee and probably Bikky too are waiting for him to come home. Ryo gets home and he takes a breath before walking in the front door. Ryo walks in the front door to find Dee pacing in front of the couch.

"It is 5:30p.m where have you been?" Dee asks when he sees Ryo.

"I was at the doctor's office with Carol and then I took Carol home. Why do you ask?" Ryo replies.

"I was worried Ryo, geez!" Dee exclaims.

"Where is Bikky?" Ryo asks choosing to ignore Dee's outburst because he is exhausted.

"He is at work because he pulled a double shift down at Candy Heaven," Dee says.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Ryo states.

"So what did the doctor say?" Dee asks.

"Apparently I am indeed pregnant. I have on ovary and one testi, which is a one in three million phenomenon. I also have a uterus, which is a one in three billion phenomenon. I am just weird to have both at the same time. She said that I am six weeks pregnant and my due date is September 30th. She also says that everything is fine and progressing normally," Ryo explains.

"Can you tell what sex it is?" Dee asks.

Ryo replies, "Not yet, I think you get to know that in the third month." While this conversation has gone on Ryo has been moving into the living room and is now sitting on the couch. Dee is still pacing in front of the couch to relieve the stress. "Man I did not want this to be true. Why did I have to be the one in millions of billions? My reputation is ruined Dee, and it is all your fault. I don't care if you don't like kids you are helping me through this. Oh man you don't want to have the baby do you?" Ryo hiccups from starting to sob through this rant. "AAhh! What am I going to tell the Chief and the boys?" Ryo gasped and put his head in his hands as he shakes his head in despair. Dee who has been trying to get a word into Ryo's hysteria induced tirade stopped pacing and went to comfort Ryo. Dee sat down next to Ryo and put his arms around Ryo as he cries again. _What are we going to tell the Chief indeed?_ Dee thought.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry to all readers for not getting this out yesterday but it was **M**'s birthday and we all celebrated it and no one could type until it was too late cuz we all gotta work. Sorry again to all the JJ lovers out there because well we don't like him and we kinda beat him u this chapter. Other than that enjoy, we did.

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters just the chaos that they stumble into.

Chapter 5

"Come on Ryo you can't stay in there forever," Dee says through the bedroom door. "You have to go to work today because the chief is getting suspicious and without you there I keep getting paired up with JJ and you know how JJ is around me. Please Ryo you can't leave your partner hanging. I'll go in with you when you tell the chief," Dee says as he got to his knees to beg.

The bedroom door opened and Dee fell in the door and onto the floor at Ryo's feet. "What did JJ do this time? I swear to God I will kill him if he kissed you again," Ryo states vehemently.

Dee got to his feet but stopped in mid-motion to look at Ryo stunned because Ryo has never been this vicious since the night he almost shot the man who killed his parents. _I wonder if that is the hormones talking,_ Dee thought. Dee straightened up all the way and says, "Ryo, you cannot kill JJ no matter how annoying he is. You do have my full permission to kick his ass if he tries anything again, just don't go overboard. Now we have to go to work because I'm sure you are going to need your sick days for later on in the pregnancy."

"I guess you're right but I'm nervous about what the guys will say let alone the chief," Ryo commented. "I mean look how Bikky reacted to the news about my condition. He reacted oddly but seemed fine with it, but this morning he is nowhere to be found," Ryo complains.

"Yeah that was weird but it has to be done today otherwise we'll lose our nerve. Besides they are bound to notice when you start showing a bulge and stuff, so it is better to get it over with." Dee states. _I just hope for your sake the guys and the chief take the news like Bikky took it last night,_ Dee thought.

-The Previous Night-

Bikky walked into the apartment after work and there was Dee and Ryo sitting there on the couch. They both looked tired or like someone ran over their dog if they had one. "So what did the Doc say?" Bikky asks.

"Bikky I think you need to sit down for this," Ryo suggests. Bikky sits down on the love seat across from the couch. Ten minutes later Bikky just sits there for a moment without saying a word.

After the silence in the room got to be too awkward Ryo decided to ask Bikky for his opinion. Bikky then blurted out, "Does this mean I have to call you mom now?"

Ryo looked at Bikky surprised at first but then smiled as he says, "No, you don't have to call me mom. So you are okay with this?"

"Well I will admit it is a little weird, but I think it is cool that I'm going to be a big brother. I won't let you down Ryo, I promise. Man, who would have thought that my 'mom' would have an ovary and a uterus at the same time that is so weird," Ryo crossed his arms and looks at Bikky with his evil eye, "Sorry Ryo but it is weird in a cool way." Bikky replies.

Deciding to let the weird comment go Ryo says, "Thank you Bikky, I think. Alright now it is late and you have school tomorrow. Now get to bed." Bikky nods his head at Ryo then gets up to get ready for bed. Ryo and Dee get up and passes Bikky on the way to the bedroom, but Ryo turns around and says, "Hey Bikky, don't ever call me mom again." Then Ryo goes into the bedroom and shuts the door behind him.

Bikky looks at the closed door to the bedroom and thinks, _Man what other changes will this thing have on Ryo?_ Twenty minutes later when Bikky is about to get into the pull-out bed in the couch Ryo comes out of the bedroom and heads toward the kitchen. "Ryo, I have been wondering something for the past few minutes," Bikky says.

"What is it Bikky?" Ryo inquires.

"Where is the baby going to sleep?" Bikky asks.

"Well I have been talking to the landlord and he says I can have the vacant apartment next door. I've been trying to negotiate a reasonable price ever since the adoption was finalized," Ryo explains.

"Why?" Bikky interrupts to ask.

"Well because you need your own room where you and Carol can be alone when you're at the apartment. I'll expect you to keep the door open of course but at least you'll have your own room for privacy. Now with the baby on the way I negotiated the landlord down to a decent price to buy the apartment. I'll knock down the connecting wall and make a room for you and the baby. Put in a little playroom for you both and extend the kitchen a little bit to make it bigger. Also, I'll put in another bathroom that way you won't have to wait for Dee and me to finish with it before you get a shower." Ryo says. Ryo goes into the kitchen and comes back out a few minutes later with a glass of water. Ryo goes to his bedroom then closes the door for a second time that night. _Maybe this will be a good thing after all,_ Bikky thinks as he goes to sleep.

-Present Morning-

Dee shakes his head and then grabs Ryo by the elbow to get him out of the bedroom. "It is going to be alright because I am going to be with you and I will try to make sure no one messes with you too much," Dee states. As Dee says this he keeps dragging Ryo by the elbow to the door to leave. Dee grabs the keys to the car, both his and Ryo's wallets, both badges, he reaches for his gun and puts it in his holster, he turned to do the same for Ryo but Ryo has already done this, and then he drags Ryo through the door and locks it behind them.

Ryo yanks his elbow out of Dee's grasp and says, "Okay you don't have to drag me anymore because I will go to work today to catch up on reports and current cases. I know you're right and we will tell the guys today. Besides it is time I come back to work," Ryo states.

-30 minutes later-

Ryo and Dee walk into the department and everyone shouted (in JJ's case grumble), "Welcome back, Ryo! Or Yo, Ryo welcome back!"

"Thanks Ted, Drake, and JJ," Ryo says. Ryo went to his desk to sort through all the mail and messages that were in his in box. Dee was standing with the rest of the guys assuring them that Ryo is fine and healthy again. The guys look at Ryo for confirmation and Ryo nods to them for it. Ryo then continues to sort his mail and messages.

As soon as Ryo turns his back JJ kisses Dee unexpectedly. "Damnit JJ I told you never to kiss me again," Dee shouts in irritation. While he says this Dee tries to get JJ off him, but out of nowhere JJ got punched in the face and ended up on the floor. Dee looks over next to him and sees Ryo standing over JJ with his hands balled into fists and murder in his eyes.

"Don't ever do that again," Ryo shouts.

"Ryo don't kill him okay just leave him alone," Dee says worriedly.

While the other guys are cheering, "Way to go Ryo, we knew you had the balls to do it."

JJ gets up, dusts his pants off, puts a hand to his eye and says, "Well that was completely uncalled for you savage."

"Savage? Did you just call me a savage? I'll show you what is uncalled for you little hussy," Ryo snorts as he starts toward JJ again with his fists.

"Hey Ryo cut it out," Drake states as he gets in between Ryo and his partner.

Dee coming up behind Ryo to grab him if he did start swinging says, "Drake why don't you go take JJ to get some ice while I calm Ryo down." As soon as Drake and JJ left the room Dee turns to Ryo to state, "Ryo didn't I tell you not to go overboard? Just calm down okay or it might upset the baby." Ted just stands there a moment looking at Ryo shocked at his unusual behavior.

"I'm sorry Dee you're right I shouldn't get so mad but that man just pisses me off. I'll go and finish sorting my mail and messages because I have a lot of it," Ryo says. Drake comes back from dropping JJ off at the first aid station and goes to Ted to shake him out of his stare.

They begin to talk about what happened and then Ted asks Dee when he joins them, "Dude what is up with Ryo? He is usually not this hostile."

"Well he is a little emotional and hormonal right now," Dee explains.

"Dude we have no hormones; that is a chick thing," Drake states.

"We have hormones called testosterone, asshole." Dee replies.

"Yeah dude I know that but why would Ryo be emotional and hormonal? It does not make any sense," Ted says.

Ryo has been able to hear the entire conversation and has been getting annoyed with each passing minute until finally he shouts, "I'm pregnant you morons!"

They all look at Ryo in shock, even JJ because he has walked back in the room while Ryo was shouting. Ryo quickly turns back to his mail because he is embarrassed. Dee just shakes his head and looks up as if to plead for help. "Ha-ha, nice try guys we're not falling for that joke," Drake says as he and Ted start laughing.

"Guys Ryo is being serious and if you don't stop laughing you are going to piss him off. Please do not upset him again," Dee pleads with them.

"First Dee doesn't believe me, then the doctor says I'm a pimp and a drug dealer, and now you guys don't believe me. I can't take this anymore!" Ryo says as he starts to cry.

"Thanks a lot guys now you gone and done it. You morons!" Dee says in exasperation.

JJ runs up to Dee and hugs him to bring him in for another kiss. Dee pushes him away a little but JJ won't let him go. "You know Dee when Ryo gets fat and ugly I will be here waiting to give you all the lovin' you deserve. Just then a stapler flies across the room and hits JJ in his other eye.

"Keep your hands off him you two cent whore. Dee is mine and not yours so get over it," Ryo says as he gets up from his desk to go over to where the group is standing. While he does this he pops his knuckles to prepare for the ass whopping he wanted to give.

"Oh man now I need ice for the other one," JJ complains as he heads out to the first aid station.

"That is what you get home wrecker!" Ryo yells.

"Geez, Ryo I didn't know you were this hormonal," Drake says.

"Well I can't help it asshole. That's it! I am going to the file room to get the files I need for my reports and maybe that can give me time to calm down," Ryo states.

"Wait Ryo, I have one more question," Ted says.

"What?" Ryo asks on a frustrated sigh.

"How are you pregnant? I mean guys are not supposed to be able to get pregnant, right?" Ted asks.

Ryo was so angry that he did not even answer the question and just stormed off to the file room. Ted and Drake looked at each other shrugged their shoulders. Then they remembered they had to turn in reports to the chief so they went out to do that. While on their way to the chief's office they talked about Ryo and his pregnancy wondering how it is possible, but little do they know that all the cops they pass over hear their conversation and begin to spread the rumor around the news. As Ryo is going through the filing cabinets to get the files he needs for his reports other cops that know him keep coming in and asking if the gossip is true. One after another come in to ask, "Ryo, are you really pregnant? How?" Ryo just gives them different responses like, "None of your business. Go away I have work to do. No comment." Then Ryo gets so frustrated and annoyed that he covers his ears and runs to the one place he knows that no one will bother him. He soon finds out that trying to get to the storage basement means going through the building but he goes anyway for just a little bit of peace. Many cops try and stop him to ask him if the rumor mill is right about the recent news, but he just ignores them and keeps walking. When Ryo gets to the basement he begins to pace and mumbles to himself.

"I can't believe I have to go through this shit. Do I have to repeat myself over and over again? I won't! I can't! It is too humiliating. Fuck it! I know a way to tell everyone," Ryo says. He goes over to the PA port and takes the microphone down then punches the code in for the whole building and states: "Attention 27th precinct this is a news flash that will only be told once so all you gossip whores better listen. This is Randy Ryo McLane. I am a man and yes I am pregnant!"

Dee looks up at the intercom box and says, "Oh no! Ryo is not can't be thinking about doing it this way!" Dee then shakes his head and covers his eyes with his hand.

Ryo continues his address to the whole precinct by saying: "For all you psycho's that want to know how here is the medical miracle. I have one ovary and one testi which is a one in three million phenomenon, and I happen to be that fucking one! Then I have a uterus yes you heard right a uterus which is a one and three billion phenomenon and again I am that fucking one! I happen to be the unique bastard amongst trillions of men to bear a child."

"Ryo please do not say what I think you are going to say," Dee moans in distress.

Ryo continues his rant on the PA by saying: "For all inquiring minds that just have to know everything Dee Laytner is the baby's daddy."

"Oh man I can't believe he did this to me," Dee says as he uses his jacket to hide in to avoid the eyes of the other cops. Then he gets up, slams his fists on his desk and says, "That is it I am going to find him and shut him up before he embarrasses himself." Dee then gets up and goes out into the building in search of his very chatty partner while trying to avoid the cops that keep trying to talk to him.

While Dee says and does these things Ryo has been continuing his rant by saying: "I swear I will never let Dee get me drunk on New Year's Eve again. That is the night that Dee got me pregnant by the way. Oh and I almost forgot my due date is September 30th. Why do I have to be the fucking one in millions of trillions? I swear you morons are the worst people to work with sometimes. I can't believe I have to go through this shit where people never believe me! Dee, what the hell are you doing here?"

Dee has finally found Ryo and is now coming towards Ryo to get him to stop but before he can some of their fight go out through the PA system. "I'm here to keep you from embarrassing yourself or me any further. Now give me that microphone," Dee states.

"No don't take it from me. Give me that microphone asshole," Ryo yells.

"That's enough Ryo," Dee replies. As they both struggle for the microphone their pants, grunts, and breathing are going out over the PA. Ryo grabs the microphone and the momentum from his pulling and from Dee's letting go, because he didn't want to hurt Ryo, sent the microphone across the room and thrown against the wall. When it hits the wall the microphone breaks making the PA system screech. Dee goes over to the PA port and punches the code to turn the PA system back to normal ending the ear-piercing screech.

"Ryo just what the hell were you thinking by doing this?" Dee demanded.

"I just got so pissed at everyone for coming and asking 'is it true' and 'how is it possible'. So I just thought one address to everyone would make it so I don't have to repeat myself over and over again. I'm sorry Dee I did not mean to go so far with it. Oh man I really put my foot in it this time. Well at least everyone knows now," Ryo replies. As Ryo is explaining his actions he is becoming calmer by the minute.

"True, but I don't think that we have to worry about that anymore. So can we get back to work?" Dee says.

"Yeah, I think I'm ready to go back to work." Ryo states.

"Okay, do you feel better?" Dee asks.

"Yes, much better thank you." Ryo replies. They walk back through the building to their desk quiet but feel a bit awkward because everyone is looking at Ryo strangely and shaking their heads at Dee.

As they sit down at their desks JJ runs in and yells to Dee, "See Dee you have to get Ryo drunk in order to get into his pants, but I offer myself to you freely!" As JJ says this he moves out of the door but stays by the wall to avoid being hit again. –Smack- A cup hits JJ square in the nose breaking it on impact. The pens that were in the cup have now outlined JJ's head and shoulders against the wall like knives do around a person on the spinning wheel at a carnival.

"Ouch! Shit not again. That's it I'm going home," JJ states.

"Well good riddance you dirty hoe. Go on and get back to your street corner!" Ryo yells.

"I am going to assume that was hormones and forgive you for that statement," JJ says. Ryo threw his name plate at JJ, but JJ ducked this time.

As Ryo threw the name plate he says, "I don't need forgiveness from a hooker. I think your pimp called and he wants his money." JJ was so offended and scared Ryo might actually do so damage that he just left. JJ went to the chief's office to ask permission to leave early. While all this action has been going on Dee was laughing his ass off until he fell out of his chair. When Ryo made his last comment Dee sobered up and says, "Wasn't that a little bit harsh Ryo? Jesus Christ!"

Before Ryo could respond the chief came over the PA and yells, "Dee! Ryo! Get into my office now!"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for missing a week but sometimes you just need to relax and have fun which we always do. Neways we hope you enjoy this chapter. In this chapter we mention a psa, which is a public service announcement, for those of you who don't know. The 1040 that is mentioned is the code cops use for their breaks but I do not know if it is the correct code so we made one up.

Disclaimer: We do not own Ryo, Dee, The Chief, Berkley, Diana, or anyone else in the series. Only the chaos we create for these characters is ours.

Chapter Six

Dee glances at the intercom and then at Ryo to say, "You think he's mad at you for announcing to the whole building that you're pregnant?"

Ryo replies, "Well he is not calling us in for tea and cookies," in a sarcastic tone. They both get up and head for the Chief's office.

"OOoo…you guys are in trouble," Ted taunts.

"Chiefzilla gonna kill you," Drake states.

"No shit, Sherlock." Dee says as he walks out the door behind Ryo. As Dee and Ryo near the Chief's office they can hear him saying to himself, "I can't believe that my detectives are acting so childish."

"We are not acting childish, you old badger!" Ryo yells as he opens the door to the Chief's office to step inside.

Dee follows Ryo in and says, "Yeah Chief we were just making a psa."

"I don't want to hear your excuses. Now what in the hell did you think you were doing Ryo? The PA system is not there for you two fools to play around with…" Chief yells.

Dee tries to cut in by saying, "Now Chief we were not playing on it."

The Chief continues his rant by stating, "And I can't believe that you Randy of all people would stoop to his," pointing at Dee, "level by announcing such a load of bullshit. I expected better of you Randy."

Dee tries again to tell the Chief, "It is not bullshit and if you do not calm down chief Ryo will get pissed again."

"Don't try to tell me to calm down you worthless excuse for a cop. I can't believe you dragged my only hard working cop into your bullshit," Chief yells.

Dee says, "Now wait a minute there Chief, this is not my fault."

"Oh, yes it is your fault. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you…" Ryo interjected. "And as for you…" Ryo states to the chief by pointing at him, "It is the truth not bullshit."

"That is the biggest sac of lies I have ever heard in my life!" Chief shouts.

Dee pleads, "Chief please calm down and stop saying that it's a lie." Dee looks at Ryo and sees that Ryo is red with fury and has his hands in fist. _Oh shit,_ Dee thinks.

-Smack-

Ryo's fists slam on the Chief's desk so hard that the Chief back pedals in his chair but flips over because he moved too fast. The Chief kneels up but stops when his head is above the desk because Ryo is leaning over him. "It is not bullshit or a fucking lie. It is the damn truth you dirty old badger fucking codger. If you don't believe me here is my doctor's number and she'll tell you the truth!" Ryo yells as he pounds his fist on the Chief's desk. The Chief is scooting back with fear on his face because Ryo has never yelled at him before. "That's it I'm taking my 1040. Dee let's leave this heartless sac of garbage to his work," Ryo states as he grabs Dee's hand and pull him out the door. As they leave they bypass all the cops that were standing outside the Chief's office to hear the argument. Dee and Ryo move so fast that they did not even notice Berkley outside the door.

Berkley walks into the Chief's office as the Chief gets up and sits back in his now upright chair. "It looks like you have had an interesting morning," Berkley states.

"You can say that again, what brings you all the way down here Commissioner?" Chief asks. Berkley closes the door and fills the Chief in on what is going on.

-1 hour later-

Dee and Ryo are at their desks talking about recent cases when the Chief walks in taps his hand on a stapler on Ted's desk and says, "Listen up you morons Commissioner Berkley Rose will be heading up a special case and will be in charge while I go on vacation again."

The Chief leaves and Berkley steps up and says, "Just continue working your cases but Ryo and Dee will be working with me on my case. That is all." Berkley walks closer to Dee and Ryo's desks to talk to them privately. Berkley looks at Ryo with 'that' look again and Ryo rolls his eyes at Berkley. Berkley then looks at Dee and he scowls at Berkley for the look he gave Ryo. "Hello boys, long time no see. So Ryo I heard about your pregnancy, Congratulations," Berkley states.

"Thank you Commissioner, I think. You know you are the first person today to say that to me," Ryo says.

"Really? I would have figured 'some people' would have had the decency to be nicer to you," Berkley states. He looked at Dee when he said 'some people' to insult Dee.

Dee jumps up and says, "Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said it was," Berkley states with a shrug.

"Was that an insult?" Dee asks.

"Not at all, I was just stating the obvious," Berkley says. Berkley turns to Ryo to say, "You know Ryo I would be a better father to the child than Dee would. I mean let's face it when it comes down to it wouldn't you rather have the kid acting like you?"

"What?! I would make a ten times better father than you, you bastard!" Dee shouts as he gets in Berkley's face.

"Hah, I doubt that. You're so childish that you would lose or forget it somewhere," Berkley replies.

"I can't believe this is happening again. I'm going somewhere quiet to work and leave you Neanderthals to your bickering," Ryo states despairingly while he picks up the files on his desk and leaves. Dee and Berkley continue to bicker with one another not realizing that Ryo had said anything and left.

Diana walks in five minutes later to find that Berkley and Dee are still bickering and over hears that Ryo is pregnant. _Wow, so that is why Ryo called me a few weeks ago. But I wonder how Ryo is pregnant?_ Diana thinks. "What are you two doing at a time like this?" Diana asks the arguing couple. But neither Dee or Berkley hear her and continue to argue. Diana looks around and notices that Ryo is gone and wonder where he is but she knew she wouldn't get information from the arguing pair without stopping their argument. Diana racks her brain on how to break up the bickering and gets an electric bulb idea. She yells out, "Can I be the child's godmother?" Dee and Berkley stop arguing and look at Diana in disbelief because of what she said and that they had no clue when she got there. "Geez, you two are bickering like an old married couple. By the way, where is Ryo?" Diana asks.

Berkley and Dee look around and realize that Ryo is no longer there. "Where did he go?" Berkley says with wonder.

"I think I know where he went," Dee says. Dee walks out of the office with Berkley and Diana in tow. They make their way to the storage basement where they find Ryo working at a desk with stack of files everywhere.

"There I'm done with my reports," Ryo says as he looks up and sees the trio. "So are you two done bickering?" Ryo asks with indignation. "Oh, hello Diana how are you?" Ryo asks surprised to see her there.

"I'm fine. I hear your pregnant, Congratulations! Can I be the child's godmother?" Diana states with cheerfulness.

"Well I haven't thought that far ahead but I would be honored if you were the godmother Diana, thank you." Ryo says.

"Don't give her any ideas!" Dee and Berkley shouts in unison.

"Well who is going to take care of the child if something happens to us? I don't want the job falling to Bikky especially if he is still a child himself. Diana would be perfect for the job," Ryo states seriously.

Berkley gets an electric bulb idea as well and says, "Well can I be the child's godfather?"

After consideration Ryo says, "Yes that would be lovely, thank you."

"Take that back! I don't want this bastard anywhere near my kid!" Dee yells.

"I want the child to have a stable environment to grow up in. Besides Berkley and Diana get along beautifully," Ryo says as he crosses his arms across his chest.

Dee grumbles, "Fine," and then turns to leave.

"Wait Dee we have some things to discuss," Diana states as she looks at Berkley with disbelief. "You haven't told them?" she asks.

"Told us what?" Ryo asks as he gets up from the desk he borrowed.

"About the new case you guys are going to help us with," Berkley says in a serious cop voice. "There have been a string of burglaries all across the country where priceless artifacts were stolen. In each of these burglaries a body part is found in the missing artifact's case. Also, every security guard is killed and strung up in a weird manner, but none of the security guards are missing any body parts so we do not know where they come from." Berkley informs Dee and Ryo.

"Wait I think I know the case because I was looking at the file so I can catch up on what I missed when I was out. We were teaming up with burglary to investigate it. I have the file right here," Ryo says as he brings out the case file. The group talked about the case for the next hour.

As Ryo packs up to go home Diana notices his bad mood and says, "Are you alright Ryo?"

"No because I'm pissed about how today turned out," Ryo says grudgingly.

"So what are you going to do?" Diana asks.

"I'm going home and baking some pies. I've already decided which one I'm going to make peaches and marsh mellows. Baking helps me relax so I'll probably make twenty-five of them." Ryo states.

"Peaches and marsh mellows? Very interesting choice because I have never heard about that flavor," Diana says.

At the same time Dee says, "Twenty-Five! Damn Ryo just what are we going to do with those pies?"

"I don't care what you do with them. All though throwing one at you sounds really good to me," Ryo says. Dee just grunts as he heads out of the office and starts toward the parking garage. Ryo follows close behind Dee and then waves bye to all the cops that are yelling bye to him.

-Thirty minutes later-

Dee and Ryo walk into the apartment and put the groceries in the kitchen. Bikky comes out of the bathroom and says, "So how was work Ryo?"

"Peachy," Ryo states harshly as he goes into the bedroom to change.

"It's been a long day. Oh, Ryo plans to bake pies tonight," Dee says.

"Oh man! That means he is pissed off," Bikky states.

"What do you mean?" Dee asks.

"Ryo only bakes pies when he is pissed off. How many did Ryo say he was baking?" Bikky asks.

"Twenty-Five," Dee says.

"Damn!" Bikky exclaims.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: This chapter contains strong sexual content. I gave good detail to get the point across but I did leave some things to your imagination. If you don't like that it lasted longer remember Ryo is on a mission. Sorry for this story not getting out sooner but **M** is having medical problems so even though it might be weeks in between chapters they will be written.

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters at all just the situations they get into.

Chapter 7

A couple hours after Ryo got home the apartment smelled like pies. As he was putting the last of the pies on the cool rack Ryo thought to himself, _Man I'm still pumped up!_ Dee had left the kitchen to go get ready for bed and Bikky was in the bathroom. _What is wrong with me?_ Ryo contemplated because he rarely felt this rambunctious. He needed to do something about all this pent up energy because he knew he would never get to sleep otherwise. _If I was more like Dee I would just go in the bedroom and start something even if he wasn't in the mood,_ Ryo thought with a smile. As he stood there washing his hands he started liking the idea more and more.

"That is what I'll do," Ryo states out loud to himself. Ryo goes out into the living room and stops when he sees Bikky come out of the bathroom and thinks, _what will I do about Bikky? I don't want him here for what I have in mind for Dee._ The answer came to him within minutes and he says, "Go to Carol's house Bikky."

"But, why?" Bikky asks.

"Just go to Carol's house!" Ryo exclaims with irritation.

"Fine! Grouch!" Bikky mumbles. Ryo watches impatiently as Bikky picks up his backpack, shoves a few clothes in it, and then walks out the door without a backward glance.

Ryo begins to head toward the bedroom but makes a detour to the table by the door to grab his handcuffs. _This will be a night he will never forget,_ Ryo thought with a devilish grin. "Tonight is my turn on top and he has no choice in the matter. We'll see how you like it on the receiving end Dee," Ryo says as he makes his way to the bedroom.

Ryo opened the door to find Dee taking his shoes and socks off. _Well if I'm going to act like Dee then I better do this right,_ Ryo thought as he moves toward Dee with the handcuffs. Dee's back was to Ryo as he was unbuttoning his shirt. Ryo took Dee by the shirt collar and throws him onto the bed face down.

"What the hell? Ryo, what do you think you're doing?" Dee shouts in surprise. While Dee asks this Ryo climbs on top of Dee and secures his hands to the headboard with the handcuffs.

"I'm going to have fun, fun, fun." Ryo says with an amused smile on his face.

"Whoa, Ryo what are you planning to do?" Dee asks again in confusion.

"Silence Loveslave!" Ryo shouts as he rips the shirt completely off Dee.

"Loveslave? What? Ryo what are you planning?" Dee asks but with a hint of intrigue in his voice.

"Tonight I'm on top and you are my loveslave. This is non negotiable," Ryo says in a husky growl. Ryo reached around Dee's body and started to undo his pants.

As Ryo was taking them off Dee says, "What has gotten into you?"

Ryo answered Dee with a kiss on the lips that he loved so well. As Ryo kissed Dee he ran his hands down Dee's torso and into his boxers. He then wraps his hands around Dee's member and found him hard as a rock. Dee tried to form a coherent thought but with Ryo's sweet hands making that rhythm, all his rational thoughts went flying out the window. Dee groans with pleasure as Ryo continues his onslaught of pleasure. Ryo kisses Dee's neck, shoulder, back, and back to his lips as he brings Dee to the brink of a climax.

"Oh God, Ryo!" Dee shouts as his body finds the release Ryo was pushing him toward.

As Dee's heartbeat came down a little Ryo states, "Oh we are just getting started my pet."

"Damn! If this is how sex is going to be from now on I like it." Dee states as he watches Ryo take his boxers off.

"You know I'm going to enjoy this as well," Ryo says as he gets up to take his own clothes off. Dee watches Ryo strip from his awkward position on the bed. He sucks in his breath as Ryo took his bikini style underwear off to reveal his erection.

"I want to touch you Ryo so please let me out of these cuffs," Dee pleads in a voice that is rough with desire.

Ryo moves back onto the bed naked and says in a dominating voice, "Not yet, my pet." Ryo starts to move his hands on Dee's back, butt, and around to his throbbing cock again.

"MMM, that feels sooooo good," Dee moans.

"Get up on your knees and stay there no matter what," Ryo instructed with authority.

"Yes master," Dee replies as he does what he is told. Ryo moves to lie on his back underneath Dee with his mouth right where Dee's bulge is. Ryo continues to stroke Dee and then puts his hard shaft into his mouth. Ryo licks, bites, and sucks on Dee making him squirm and say, "Oh God!" over and over again. Dee's legs start to shake as he nears another climax. Ryo kept sucking Dee's penis with the same rhythm as he did with his hands. Dee's body tightened before every nerve exploded and he once again went into the abyss of ecstasy. Ryo moves behind Dee and spits his cum into his hand and rubs it on Dee's backdoor.

"Oh my God! I don't know how much more of this I can take without being able to touch you," Dee pants as his body starts to come alive again with pleasure. Ryo enters Dee slowly to drag out the feeling of one as he drives himself in Dee to the hilt. Dee moans deep in his chest as Ryo completely dominates him. Ryo starts to move his dick in and out of Dee and begins to set an aggressive pace. Ryo grunts in satisfaction as the sound of flesh slapping together every time he drove himself deep into Dee.

"Damn Dee you feel so tight and right," Ryo grinds out between thrusts. Dee's body began to build in sensation as Ryo drove him toward bliss that will send him into oblivion for the third time that night. Ryo started pounding an erratic rhythm as his release was nearing. Finally Dee's body tightened and then exploded as oblivion claims his mind.

"Dee!" Ryo shouts as he found his own release both physically and emotionally. After Ryo's heartbeat started to return to normal he unlocks Dee's hands and puts the cuffs on the bedside table. Dee immediately starts to roam his hands over Ryo's body as Ryo laid down next to him.

Ryo looks over at Dee and says with a mischievous grin, "Now the real fun begins."

-Couple Hours Later-

"That was a-fucking-mazing," Dee pants exhausted.

"Nothing but the best," Ryo gasps between pants.

"You should get pregnant more often if the sex is this fantastic," Dee says.

"Once is enough," Ryo states.

"Goodnight Ryo," Dee says as he kisses Ryo's cheek.

"Goodnight," Ryo replies as Dee spoons him. They both fall fast asleep with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Well Ryo is now at the three month marker in his pregnancy so you can see the baby on ultrasound. In this chapter you learn how many babies they are having: one, two, or three? Read and you will see. Every aspect of the pregnancy symptoms and illnesses are researched so they can happen. Warning for all you JJ fans we do have him getting his ass kicked by a bunch of women. Sorry about our poor spelling of Spanish but it seemed appropriate word for the moment so hopefully you get it. Sorry but if you read this far you know we don't like JJ cuz he is annoying. We do think he deserves to be loved by someone other than Dee. **A**, **M**, and **S **are depicted in this chapter in the characters at the pharmacy and boutique.

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters only the positions they find themselves in.

Chapter 8

looks at the ultrasound monitor with shock and then at Ryo and back again to the monitor.

"Well Ryo, it appears that you are going to have twins," Dr.X states.

"What?!" Ryo shouts in astonishment.

"Oh my God Ryo! That's fantastic, Congratulations!" Carol exclaims.

"Are you insane one was going to be enough; now I have to take care of four children," Ryo says sarcastically.

Dr.X interrupts Ryo by saying, "Ryo it is not the end of the world. Besides there is something else you must know you're anemic. So I'm going to give an iron supplement prescription; I will also be giving you prenatal vitamins."

"Iron supplements? Prenatal vitamins? Won't a man having these prescriptions be weird?" Ryo asks.

"It's okay Ryo, my friend has a pharmacy and she knows about your condition," Dr.X explains. When Ryo looks at Dr.X suspiciously Dr.X hurriedly says, "I tell her about all my special cases and I only told her because if you needed to use a pharmacy she will not judge you."

"Okay I guess that will do," Ryo grumbles. Dr.X gives him the address while he puts his shirt back over his little bump.

"Twins? Are you sure?" Ryo asks one more time as they start to leave the doctor's office.

"Yes, I'm sure," says as she escorts them out of the office.

"Great now I'll be even more of a freak," Ryo states depressingly.

"Ryo you are not a freak," Carol says reassuringly.

"Thank you Carol," Ryo states. After they leave and Ryo drops Carol off at her apartment he heads back to work. Ryo walks into the precinct and sees Cindy at the front desk. He walks up and says, "Hey Cindy tell the brigade I'm having twins."

"Oh my God! That's fabulous!" Cindy exclaims. Ryo walks through the precinct to the homicide offices. As he's going through the precinct the rest of the brigade is getting the news and congratulations. Ryo then sits down at his desk to go through his mail and messages.

"So how did it go?" Dee asks in an excited voice.

"I'm a little bit anemic because they are taking a lot of nutrients from me," Ryo replies.

"They? What do you mean by they?" Dee asks.

"They as in the two babies I'm carrying in my uterus," Ryo states.

"Twins! I'm having twins!" Dee shouts excitedly. The squad room got quiet after Dee's shout and Ryo shakes his head while turning bright red in the face.

"Yes moron we are having twins. Did you have to shout it to the world?" Ryo replies.

"I'm sorry I got excited," Dee states sheepishly.

Meanwhile in the chief's office JJ and Berkley were forming an evil plan.

Rosa Rodriguez over heard JJ saying, "Okay so we are going to break Dee and Ryo up. I get Dee and you get Ryo."

"OMG! You're not going to believe what these pendehos are planning. Call in the brigade we need to take immediate action," Rosa says. As JJ leaves the commissioner Rosa and the other women surround him.

"Listen up you home wrecker, you do not mess with anyone's baby mama or daddy. We are gonna teach you a lesson," Rosa says as they start to slap, punch, and kick JJ. JJ gets a broken nose, two black eyes, and very sore balls. The commissioner steps into the hallway to see what the commotion is. "If I wouldn't lose my job I would kick you in the balls you pendeho," Rosa says to Berkley.

Ryo happens by just then and says, "Bastard." Ryo then kicks JJ in the stomach as he walks to Berkley with reports in his hand.

At the end of Dee and Ryo's shifts Ryo states, "We have to stop by a pharmacy on the way home."

"Okay," Dee says.

-30 minutes later-

When Ryo and Dee walk into Mo' Better Pharmacy he sees a very spunky woman behind the pharmacy booth. She has blonde hair, blue eyes with glasses, and a plump body. "Oh my God! You're the guy told me about. My name is Tarja Craven. So how are you darlin?" Tarja asks.

"I'm fine," Ryo says cautiously.

"Well butter my butt and call me a biscuit, what can I do for you honey?" Tarja says.

"I need iron supplements and prenatal vitamins, please" Ryo whispers.

"OH don't you be shy around my darlin because your secret is safe with me," Tarja states.

"Uh…Thanks, I think." Ryo says as he looks at Tarja weirdly.

"I'll have this ready for you in 15 minutes sugar," Tarja says.

As Dee and Ryo move away to wait Dee says, "I like her."

"You would like ," Ryo says.

-15 minutes later-

As Ryo and Dee come up on the cashier they notice she is different from the pharmacist. The cashier was tall, muscular, has red hair, brown eyes, and a sour attitude. Her name tag read Ulyssa Thorton.

"Perky bitch, what do you want?" Ulyssa says. Ryo was taken aback for a moment by the difference in these women's personality.

"I just want to pick up my prescriptions," Ryo says.

"Give me a damn minute," Ulyssa grumbles.

"Ulyssa! There is no reason to be like that darlin," Tarja states.

"There is no reason to be that perky either," Ulyssa replies.

"There is nothing wrong with a sunny disposition ," Tarja recants.

"Whatever," Ulyssa says. She gives Ryo his medicine and then goes about her work.

As Dee and Ryo start to leave after paying for their meds Ryo asks, "So what do you think of ?"

"Buuurrr, is all I have to say," Dee states.

"Hold on sweetheart I almost forgot when you need new clothes go to Delightful Boutique in the mall. You might want to go today because they are having a sale," Tarja says as she caught them at the door.

After Ryo and Dee get into the car Ryo asks, "Am I getting that fat?"

"Well you do notice the bump and you keep complaining that your clothes won't fit anymore." Dee states.

"You're right. Why don't we go to that boutique today then?" Ryo asks hopefully.

"Okay," Dee agrees.

-30 minutes later-

Dee and Ryo are walking into Delightful Boutique where they see a lot of pregnant women. A tall chunky woman with brown hair and eyes came up to them and says, "Hi my name is Lilith Cruz. How can I help you gentlemen?"

"I need some clothes for work and at home," Ryo says sheepishly.

"Okay we have suits over on the far wall and jeans on the other wall," Lilith explains using her hands to show the merchandise, "shirts are in the middle as well as dresses."

"Thank you very much," Ryo states.

-30 minutes later-

Ryo comes out of the boutique with 25 hand bags of clothes.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So here we are again folks. Like I said before it might be weeks or a couple of years but we will be posting this story eventually. For those who wondered why Ryo bought so many clothes; he was buying all sizes so he would not have to go back there. JJ and Berkley are at it again but after this chapter they won't be. Remember thoughts are in _italics_.

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters but we do own the madness that surrounds them.

Chapter 9

"Thank God that case is over," Dee states as he writes up his report.(see chapter 6 if confused). "Yes it was very stressful," Ryo replies. Ryo jumps in surprise and puts his hand on his round belly.

"Did he kick?" Dee asks. "It could be a girl Dee or both. But I don't know what it was. I've been having cramps but Dr.X says that is normal at this stage and with twins." Ryo explains.

"Well you're 6 months pregnant you shouldn't be stressing yourself this much," Berkley states as he walks in the squad room. Ryo hands Berkley his report as he says, "I'm fine Berkley as long as we don't get any more cases like that one." "Well you still should take it easy from now on. Dee, I would like that report on my desk before you leave," Berkley demands.

"I'll have it done in 30 minutes Rose," Dee mutters through clenched teeth. Berkley and JJ have been waiting to make their moves because of Dee and the Ryo brigade not leaving Ryo alone for them to strike. "Dee, I think I will head home so I can rest," Ryo says. "Okay baby, be careful." Dee replies as he kisses Ryo goodbye.

Berkley leaves with Ryo saying, "I'll walk you to your car." Before Dee could say or do anything Berkley and Ryo were gone from the squad room. Dee sat back down to finish his report so he can get home to take care of Ryo and to catch the early bus home. Also Dee noticed that Ryo has been looking kind of pale these last few days.

As Ryo and Berkley walk to Ryo's car Ryo feels a sharp pain in his stomach and cries out, "Aahh!" "What's wrong?" Berkley asks with concern. Ryo pants as he says, "I…don't…know. Owww! Just get me to the hospital!" "Okay give me your keys and wait here," Berkley orders. Ryo leans against the parking lots wall so he won't be in the way to wait for Berkley. Berkley gets Ryo's car, picks him up, and drives to the hospital. Ryo calls on the way there to inform her of the situation so she can be prepared.

"Could you call Dee please?" Ryo asks Berkley. "Sure," Berkley replies with a grin. _This is my chance_, Berkley thought. Little did Berkley know that Dr.X already called Dee to tell him about Ryo's problem.

-Back at the precinct-

"What?! Is he okay? Okay I'm on my way. You just keep Ryo alive and help him any way you can Dr.X" Dee shouts as he runs to his desk to get his jacket since he finished his report. "Dee what's wrong?" JJ asks with concern. "Something is wrong with Ryo; I have to get to the hospital now," Dee explains. Sensing his opportunity JJ offers, "Dee you need a ride? Ryo took your car right because you two came in 1 vehicle?"

"You're right. Yeah I would like a ride. Thanks JJ!" Dee exclaims. "You're welcome," JJ says mischievously. When Dee and JJ got onto the elevator for the parking garage the elevator got stuck between the lobby and p1. "Not again. This can't be happening! I need to get to Ryo!" Dee shouts as he starts pushing buttons and banging on the elevator doors. JJ covers his ears and yells, "Dee! That is not helping the situation. Let me try the emergency phone to see what is going on."

"Sorry. I'm worried about Ryo," Dee states. JJ picks up the phone and presses the call button. "Hello. Yes, this is Detective JJ Adams and Detective Laytner. We are stuck on elevator 6 between the lobby and p1. Can you send someone to assist us?" JJ explains to the emergency operator. He hangs the phone up and says, "They will have us out in 10 minutes. Can I ask you something?"

Dee gives an exaggerated sigh but says, "Sure." "What does Ryo have that I don't? What do you see in him? I can love you better than he can," JJ inquires. Dee stops in mid-pace, turns to JJ with a murderous look, and accuses, "So you're the reason this thing has stopped, you bastard!" "No! I swear! I didn't do this, but I need to know the reason why you don't love me the way I love you." JJ wines with the start of tears in his eyes.

"Aargh! You annoying little whore. When will you get that I don't love or want you. I love Ryo and will never leave him. I'm happy for the first time in a long time. Don't you get that? You better hope Ryo pulls through this because if he doesn't I will shove my boot so far up your ass you will leak spine fluid!" Dee screams.

"Calm down! Damn Dee that was harsh. What am I supposed to do without you? Who gonna want me now?" JJ cries with tears running down his face. Dee grumbles, "Well if you would get your head out of my ass you would notice that Drake would." As soon as Dee finishes that the elevator moves and opens up on p1. Dee gets out and drags JJ along because JJ has a stunned look on his face. They get into JJ's car and head for the hospital. Little do they know that Bikky and Carol are already at the hospital because Dr.X called them.

-At the hospital-

"Where is Dee?" Ryo asks as he waits for Dr.X to tell him what is happening to him. Ryo is hooked to a blood pressure machine, an IV for fluids and medication, and his belly his hooked to a blood pressure machine to monitor the babies heart rate. Dr.X has taken blood for testing and now Ryo and Berkley are waiting in a hospital room.

"He's not here. How irresponsible of him! See I can take care of you better than he ever could," Berkley states. "Don't you start bad mouthing about Dee damnit!" Ryo exclaims. "But can you guarantee that he will be a good father? I on the other hand will be a great father even if I'm nothing but a godfather." Berkley retorts.

"You won't be if you keep this up. Now go find Dee and get Nurse Emiry in here," Ryo commands. Before Berkley could say or do anything Dr.X and Nurse Emiry came in to give him a prognosis. "Well, you went into preterm labor due to an infection in your body," Dr.X explains. "An infection? Is it serious?" Ryo asks nervously as he holds his stomach.

"Nothing to be alarmed about, my dear, it happens around this time sometimes. Nurse Emiry will give you antibiotics and be with you tonight to make sure you don't have any more episodes. We are going to keep you overnight for observation," Dr.X states. "I'll be here all night to make sure you are not disturbed or stressed in any way that may cause another episode," Emiry says.

"So we're all okay?" Ryo asks. "Yes Ryo. You and your babies are going to be fine," Dr.X assures him. "Thank God," Ryo says on a sigh of relief. and Nurse Emiry leave the room, but not before Emiry hooks some medication to Ryo's IV. As Ryo relaxes back into the bed because he sat up to hear the news. "Well at least it is good news. I see Dee isn't around to celebrate. Why can't you see I would be a better life partner than him?" Berkley pleas.

"You bastard!" Bikky and Carol exclaim in unison at the same time Ryo shouts, "Get Out!" Bikky moves forward to do something about Berkley but gets flung to the floor. Nurse Emiry rushes in knocking Carol over onto the floor as well and throws Berkley out the door shouting, "Are you deaf? He needs quiet and time to rest. That does not mean you can antagonize him. From now on you are banned from this hospital room!" By this time Bikky and Carol are up and watching this scene unfold with their mouths open.

Bikky smiles and says, "I'll be right back Ryo." Bikky leaves the room while Carol steps up to the bed and asks, "How are you?" Nurse Emiry leaves when she hears Berkley's grunts of pain as Bikky shouts, "Take that you home wrecker. That will teach you to mess with my Ryo you gay asshole!" "That's enough dear. Go see your mother now. I will take care of this one."Emiry states. "Okay," Bikky replies as he comes back into the room.

"So what's wrong with ya?" Bikky asks. "I have an infection that induced preterm labor but they stopped it and are giving me medication for the infection," Ryo explains. "So you and the babies are going to be fine?" Carol asks. "Yes," Ryo replies.

As Nurse Emiry wheels Berkley to radiation to get x-rays; Dee walks up and looks at the gurney twice to make sure he saw who he saw there. _That looks like Berkley. Good luck with nursezilla_, Dee thought. Dee shakes his head and runs into Ryo's hospital room asking, "Is Gorilla Nurse Emiry your nurse? Forget that! Are you okay Ryo? How are the babies? Why is their heart rate so fast? What happened? Are you going to die? OH NO! You're going to die!"

Dee is pacing the room and crying while he rants but Carol walks up and slaps him in the face. "Snap out of it! Calm the hell down you pervert," Carol states. "Owww…that hurt," Dee says as he rubs his face. Bikky punches Dee and asks, "Why the hell were you late?" "Bikky! Carol! That is not necessary. Now where were you?" Ryo demands from Dee.

"The elevator got stuck for 10 minutes and JJ drives too slow. Now what is going on? Please tell me before I lose my mind?" Dee explains. "Too late," Bikky mumbles. Ryo, not hearing Bikky, explains, "It was just an infection that cause me to have preterm labor. I'm fine. The babies are fine. The doctor gave me medication for the infection and ordered me to stay overnight for observation." "Thank God," Dee sighs in relief.

"So what's going on?" JJ asks as he walks in the door. Before anyone could say or do anything the Ryo brigade came in and kicked JJ out while beating his ass again. Nurse Emiry just came back up and says, "Well I guess I will take care of this one as well. Why did you ladies do this?" Rosa says, "Because he is a nuisance and he stresses Ryo out too much. Besides he is always trying to break Dee and Ryo up. We are the Ryo brigade. We try to help Ryo out when we can and we protect him from JJ and Berkley." "Then I should put this young man on the banned list as well." Emiry states. "That's good. Now can you bring anything for Dee because he tends to be a mother hen when it comes to Ryo and he can stress him out just as bad. We can't do anything to Dee because Ryo needs and loves him." Cindy states. "Sure dears. I'll bring him a strong valum," Emiry says. Everything from then on was uneventful. Drake came by but wound up taking care of JJ and it seems there may have been more going on when they left. Diana came by and after she checked on Ryo to make sure everything was alright she took care of Berkley and took him home. The next day Ryo went home with Dee hovering over him like he was made of glass. The chief assigned Ryo to the Juvenile Division when he came by to check on Ryo at the hospital. He said, "You are not to come back to homicide until after the twins are born." Also the chief assigned Ted to be Dee's partner until Ryo could come back.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: We do not own these characters; just the drama they're in.

Remember: Thoughts are _in italics._

Chapter 10

"Ryo, why don't you go take a bath? I'll finish the dishes and meet you in the bedroom to help you get in the bed," Dee suggests. "Okay," Ryo replies as he waddles toward the door. Ryo stops at the table, grabs his abdomen, and breaths deeply. "Does your stomach and back hurt?" Dee asks. "Yes. Since they're getting bigger and heavier it is putting strain on my lower back and stomach," Ryo states. "Then go take a bath and let the jets massage your muscles for a while. It will help you relax and get some sleep," Dee says. "Okay," Ryo replies. Dee turns to the sink and begins doing the dishes as Ryo waddles to the bathroom. Ryo and Dee have gotten a tub that has a door in order to prevent Ryo from falling into or out of the tub. The tub also has jets to massage you as you take a bath. As Ryo takes his bath Dee finishes the dishes, straightens the kitchen, and heads to the bedroom to get ready for bed. Dee lies down on the bed to wait for Ryo to get done.

"Aaaah! Dee!" Ryo shouts from the bathroom. Dee jumps up and runs to the bathroom to find Ryo standing outside the tub clutching his abdomen. "What's wrong?" Dee asks in panic. "I don't know. I'm having sharp pains in my lower back and stomach. I think…I think the babies are coming," Ryo explains. "What?! Ohmygod! Ohmygod! What should I do?" Dee asks as he hands Ryo his towel robe and sits him on the stool by the mirror. "Get my suitcase, call , and calm down enough to take me to the hospital," Ryo instructs Dee as he paces the bathroom. "Okay. Okay," Dee says as he helps Ryo to the living room chair by the front door. Dee then goes to the bedroom to get Ryo's suitcase, his cell phone, his car keys, and his wallet. Dee gets Ryo into the car and heads to the hospital.

Dee calls Dr.X on the way over there to inform her of Ryo's situation. "It's too early. I'm only 7 months along Dee they're early." Ryo states with a stressful tone. "The doctor said this could happen but she also said that the babies could survive this early. So stop worrying, concentrate on your breathing, and let me drive so we don't get into a wreck." Dee says in anxious voice. _I hope for both our sakes that the doctor was right_, Dee thought. As they travel to the hospital Dee calls Bikky at Carol's house and Berkley as well to tell them about Ryo's condition. Bikky had been staying at Carol's house due to Ryo's irritability.

Dee pulls up to the hospital emergency entrance and Dr.X comes out with a wheelchair for Ryo to get into. Dee steps out the car to help Dr.X get Ryo in the wheelchair. "Hey Doc! You got everything ready?" Dee asks. "Yes I have everything being prepared as we speak. Nurse Emiry will be here to take you to the 7th floor and prep you for the procedure. Go ahead and park your car so it doesn't get towed," Dr.X instructs Dee as she wheels Ryo in the hospital. "Okay. I'll be there in a minute Ryo." Dee says as he gets back in the car to park it. "Owww! Doc, can we hurry up so I can get some pain meds? It's killing me," Ryo asks with a pained voice. "Sorry dear but until we get the babies out we cannot give you pain medication. Just breathe and you'll be fine." Dr.X states. They come out on the 7th floor and Ryo is transferred to a gurney and put into the pre-op room to be prepped for the procedure. Two doctors come in the room and Dr.X says, "Ryo this is ," pointing to the male doctor, "and this is ," pointing to the female doctor, "They will be in the delivery room with me tending to your babies while I take your ovary and uterus out. will take care of baby A and will take care of baby B. They are the best pediatric doctors on the floor besides me." "Nice to meet you," says. "I'll take good care of your young one," states. "Nice to meet you both," Ryo pants as another wave of pain hits him.

-Down in the lobby-

Dee comes in the hospital, heads toward the elevators and goes up. _It's too early for them to be born. But Dr.X says it will be okay. She better be right because I don't know if I could stand losing any of them_, Dee thought. Dee steps off the elevator and Nurse Emiry is there to greet him. "Hello Dee. Let me have Ryo's suitcase so I can put it in patient's lockers and get you ready for the procedure. Now I have put a trash can right where you are standing so that if you get sick you can puke in that. I will also be in there to help you if you pass out." Nurse Emiry instructs. "I am not going to puke. Is Ryo okay?" Dee asks. "Yes he is fine. Ryo is being hooked to monitors and an IV as we speak. Also there will be two pediatric doctors in there to take care of the children when Dr.X pulls them out." Emiry explains. "Are they good doctors?" Dee asks nervously. "Yes. trusts them and say they are as good as she is. You will meet them in a little while." Emiry replies. They get Dee in scrubs; put booties on his shoes, a hat to go over his head, and gloves and a mask to go on his face and hands. Dee goes into Ryo's pre-op room just in time to meet the other doctors and to wheel him into the delivery room.

-In other news-

Bikky and Carol are 5 minutes away from the hospital and have promised to call Berkley with an update if they hear anything before he and Diana get there. Berkley has called the chief, the precinct, and the Ryo brigade to inform them of Ryo's situation. They are all coming to witness this unique situation and to give their support to a fellow officer.

-In the delivery room-

"Okay Ryo here comes the pain medication and a local anesthetic. You will only be put completely under when the babies come out. You may be somewhat lucid but I doubt you will remember anything after this point." Dr.X states. "Thank God! I can't take much more of this," Ryo exclaims. Dee stands there with Ryo's hand in his and says, "It will be over soon." "You ready everyone? You ready you two?" Dr.X asks the room and then Ryo and Dee. "Yes doctor. Yes mam. Let's do it." The other doctors and nurses say. "Yeah let's get to it." Dee says anxiously. "Suuurre," Ryo slurs as the drugs start taking affect.

Dr.X starts the procedure by making an incision in Ryo's stomach. She pulls back the layer of skin to reveal the stomach wall. She then makes an incision into the stomach wall and retracts both in order to reach the uterus. "Here we go people. Be ready," Dr.X instructs them. Dr.X cuts into the uterus and pulls back the walls to get to the babies. "Here comes baby A, which is a boy, but his umbilical cord is stuck around his neck and he is turning blue. get to work on him!" Dr.X shouts.

walks up, takes the baby boy to the baby A station, and begins his work to try and help the baby. "What does that mean? What does that mean?!" Dee yells at the doctors for an answer. "It means your boy cannot breathe properly. Now let me work so I can try and save him," explains over his shoulder. While this is going on Dr.X has taken baby B out and says, "Here comes baby B, it's a girl, but she isn't breathing. get that baby breathing now." "Why isn't she breathing? Why isn't my baby girl breathing?" Dee shouts with the start of tears in his eyes. "I don't know but I will try everything in my power to get her breathing again," states. "This can't be happening. This can't happen. No. No!" Dee rants as he squeezes Ryo's hand hoping that he doesn't know what's happening.

Dr.X has now begun the process of removing Ryo's ovary and his uterus which means he is completely under anesthetic and won't be waking up until after the procedure. "Come on baby girl, breathe." states as she shocks the baby with the baby paddles of the crash cart. "She's not responding. Give her a dose of epi," commands. Dee comes over to the station to watch what is going on but Nurse Emiry stops him so he will give the doctor and nurses room to work. "Please. Please save my baby," Dee pleas with tears streaking down his face. stops because she has been working for 30 minutes with no results. "Time of death 10:13 pm. I'm so sorry sir. I did everything I could," states as she looks at Dee with defeat on her face. "Nooooo! No! You get back to work. There has to be something else you can do. No please don't do this. Don't give up." Dee commands as he grabs 's coat and shakes her. "I'm sorry but I've done everything." says as Dee lets her go.

As was working on the baby girl; was working on the baby boy. "Give me the paddles and charge to 200. Clear!" says as everyone backs away from the boy. He shocks him once but no response. has gotten the umbilical cord off the baby boy but the baby has yet to breathe. "Charge to 250. Clear!" says as he gives the baby another shock. He does this for 30 minutes also but to no avail. At the same time says the time of death for the girl so does . "Time of death 10:13 pm." states. By this time Dee has noticed that they are not working on his baby boy and is coming over to see why because he did not hear over his sobbing and .

"Why aren't you working?" Dee asks in outrage. "I'm sorry the boy is dead as well." states. "Noooooo! Not both my babies. This can't be happening. What am I going to tell Ryo? How can I tell him that all his hard work was for nothing? That he went through all this just to have them die." Dee rants as he starts to sob harder and ends up wailing. Nurse Emiry leads him back to Ryo's side and says, "At least you still have Ryo."

By this time Dr.X is done and says, "It is finished. Nurse Emiry take Dee to the recovery room with Ryo." Ryo is rolled out to room 12 in the recovery ward and Dee is given a chair by his side. "All your friends and family are in the waiting room. Would you like to tell them the news or would you like me too?" Nurse Emiry asks. "You do it because I'm not leaving Ryo's side until he wakes up," Dee says softly as he sobs into his hands.

As Dee and Ryo went into the operating room Bikky and Carol arrived to wait in the waiting room on the 7th floor. Berkley and Diana came 5 minutes later and called everyone else to tell them the floor to get off of. All of them have been waiting for 30 minutes as the doctors' work on Ryo and the babies. Other cops have been arriving during this time. Now Nurse Emiry is coming out to give them the news about the children. "What's going on?" Bikky asks rudely. "You are the young man Dee and Ryo have adopted?" Emiry asks. "Yeah. So?" Bikky retorts. "I'm afraid to inform you that the children have died. Ryo is out of surgery and in recovery room 12. But I think Dee wants to be alone with Ryo for the time being." Emiry states with compassion in her eyes. "The babies have died? How?" Berkley asks as he comforts Diana. Both Diana and Carol have started sobbing while Berkley and Bikky hold them. Bikky has started crying as well but wipes them away with his sleeve to try and hide it. "The baby boy was choked by his own umbilical cord and could not save him. The baby girl was not breathing when she was taken out of the uterus and could not revive her either. Both of the babies died but Dr.X was successful in removing Ryo's ovary and uterus." Emiry explains. "Poor Ryo," Carol sobs. "Poor Dee," Diana says as well. "Nurse!" Dee shouts.

As Nurse Emiry is talking to everyone Dee is ranting to Ryo. "It shouldn't be this way. We should be celebrating our children's birth and not mourning their death. Bikky was looking forward to being a big brother. I didn't even realize how much I wanted to be father. Now I will never know how that will feel. It isn't fair Ryo! I wish you would wake up soon because I don't know what to do." Dee rants. As Dee is talking to Ryo, Ryo's heart rate monitor starts beeping less and less until it goes to flat tone. Dee looks up from his and Ryo's combined hands to look at the monitor. "No, No, No! I will not lose you too. Ryo? Ryo! Nurse!" Dee shouts as he shakes Ryo then yells out the door.

Nurse Emiry runs into the room as Dee says, "He's not breathing. His heart rate flat lined." Emiry checked Ryo's pulse and then pressed the button to sound a Code Blue. "Is he going to be okay?" Dee asks clutching Ryo's hand. Emiry says, "I don't know but you can't be in here while the doctors work so wait outside and I'll come and tell you what is going on." Emiry shoves Dee out the door as Dr.X and the crash team with their crash cart comes in. Emiry pulls the curtains and goes to help Dr.X. Dee stands outside the door and paces the floor while he waits for the news.

"What happened?" Dr.X shouts. "I don't know. One moment he's breathing the next he is crashing." Emiry retorts. "Give me the paddles. Charge to 300. Clear!" Dr.X commands as she shocks Ryo. "Charge to 360. Clear!" Dr.X says as she shocks Ryo again. She works on him for 30 minutes but nothing seems to work. Finally she says, "Time of death 11:13pm." Emiry covers Ryo's body with a sheet as she says, "I'll inform ."

Emiry steps outside the room behind everyone else as Dee asks, "What's going on? Is Ryo alright?" "I'm sorry but Ryo did not make it. He's dead." Emiry says as she catches Dee and guides him to the floor. "No! No! I can't live without him. What am I going to do? Nooooo! Ryo!" Dee shouts as he clings to Emiry's legs. Dee's shout brings Bikky, Berkley, Carol, and Diana down the hall to see what's going on. "Why is he on the floor?" Berkley asks. At the same time Bikky asks, "Is Ryo okay?" Nurse Emiry shakes her head as she says, "Ryo is dead. I'm so sorry to give you this news. I just told which is why he is on the floor." "Oh no. No! Ryo's dead? How?" Bikky asks as he too starts to sob. Berkley by this time has Dee off the floor but is comforting him as he sobs uncontrollably. Emiry says, "I don't know the autopsy will determine that but if you like you may go and pay your respects." "Okay," Berkley states. "I'll go inform the rest of them about Ryo," Diana states as she goes down the hall toward the waiting room with tears running down her face. Berkley sits Dee down in a chair next to Ryo so he can be near Ryo. Everyone comes down from the waiting room and gives Dee and the rest of them their condolences.

After everyone but Dee leaves Dr.X comes back and says, "We need to take him down to the morgue." "This is all your fault. You let him die. How could you take my entire life away from me in one night? What am I supposed to do without him? He's my entire life." Dee accuses. "I am sorry for your lose but I did everything I could," Dr.X retorts. "Let's get you home Dee," Berkley says as he takes Dee by the arm and escorts him out of the room. "Thank you," Dr.X states. Berkley takes Dee home as Diana picks up Ryo's things and goes over to the apartment as well. Bikky went to Carol's house because he did not want to be alone. When Dee got to the apartment he asks, "Can I be alone please? I need time to myself." "I'll be a phone call away when you need anything," Berkley says. "Thank you," Dee says as he lets Diana and Berkley out. As soon as Dee closes the door he goes into the bedroom, removes one of Ryo's shirts from the closet, and lies down on the bed to cry.

The next day Dr.X called to say, "The autopsy on both your children and Ryo are done. The baby boy was choked by his umbilical cord, the baby girl drowned on her own amniotic fluid. Ryo died by bleeding internally when some of the stitches I put in ruptured. Again I am so sorry for your lose . Their bodies have been released to the funeral home along with their stuff." "Thank you Dr.X," Dee says.

-2 days later-

Dee is at the funeral watching as the preacher resides over the funeral. When the preacher finishes the police shooters start the 21 gun salute and the band plays 'Taps'. Dee breaks down when they start to play and sobs. He starts pounding the ground with his fist screaming, "Why? Why? Why?" Berkley tries to stop Dee from hurting himself as he yells, "Dee! Dee! Dee…"

Berkley's voice morphs into Ryo's as Ryo yells, "Dee! Dee, wake up damnit. Dee! You're dreaming." Dee sits straight up in bed and looks at Ryo. "What? You're here. You're alive. And Pregnant!" Dee shouts as he looks at Ryo and then his stomach. Dee then grabs Ryo and hugs him close. "Yes. I'm still alive. You were dreaming and started screaming. Bad dream?" Ryo asks. "The worst. I dreamt that the babies died and then you died. I dreamt I was all alone. I even dreamed Berkley was comforting me." Dee explains as he shivers at the last statement. "Well as you can see we are all fine and well." Ryo replies as he scoots into bed. Dee spoons Ryo and holds him and the babies all night to prove to himself that it was just a dream. _I vow I am never going to lose you or the kids_, Dee thought.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello my readers and fans, sorry it has taken a while to write another chapter. Also I promise that this chapter will be funny and not another tear jerker like last time. Side notes: Ryo is 8 months pregnant and is using a scooter to get around because he has to stay off his feet. Bikky is 15 and Carol is 18. Ryo's maternity leave begins next month; he is at the Juvenile Division in order to keep from doing anything too stressful. Ryo has actually been getting a lot of attention from the press which is making things stressful for him.

Disclaimer: We do not own the main characters but the situation is our masterpiece.

Chapter 11

"Look at this!" Ryo screams as he holds up the morning paper. Dee looks up at Ryo as he drinks his coffee at the kitchen table. "The New York Times has labeled me the 9th wonder of the world. My life is over as we know it. I'm going to lose my job, friends, dignity, and I won't be able to show my face outside this apartment again," Ryo rants as he shakes the paper in Dee's face. Dee stares at Ryo with an exasperated face because he did not know where Ryo was going with this. "Damn!" Dee exclaims as he spills his hot coffee on his hand. He puts down his mug and takes the paper from Ryo and shakes his head. "The bastards! Now my life is over," Ryo continues to rave as he paces the kitchen floor. "Ryo sit down on your scooter. You know the doctor ordered you to keep off your feet as much as possible," Dee states. "No! I will not sit down. I hate using that thing. It makes me look weak and incompetent," Ryo says. "Please. You're too big to be walking around," Dee pleads as he stands to help Ryo. "Oh so you think I'm fat now? You asshole! No wonder Bikky hated you so much because you're inconsiderate," Ryo shouts. "That's not what I meant and you know it," Dee retorts. "You don't think I'm attractive now that I'm big as a beach ball, do you? You heartless bastard! I can't believe I fell for you and your bullshit. The least you can do is be sympathetic. This is all your fault," Ryo states as he continues pacing the floor. Dee slams the paper on the table and yells, "That's it. I don't like what they wrote anymore than you do but I can't change what they did. I can only protect you from anyone who would hurt you or try to debase you. As for me still being attracted to you; you know I am. I love you so much that I get jealous when other people look at you. I love you and you know what? We're getting married. I have been trying to find the right time to ask you since the penguin suggested it. She says we can use the church and she will do the ceremony." Ryo is so stunned that he sits down on his scooter. "We can have the church in two weeks. All we have to do is find a place for the reception, a caterer, a band, and a tux for you. But we are getting married. That is my final decision. I got to get ready for work," Dee states as he walks out of the kitchen towards the bedroom. "You can't just blurt that out and leave. We have to talk about this." Ryo retorts as he follows Dee with his scooter. "There is nothing to talk about. We are getting married and there is nothing you can say or do to change my mind about this. I'm just surprised I waited this long," Dee says. "That's not the point Dee. What if I don't want to get married? Huh? You can't just say we are getting married without asking me first," Ryo argues. "Oh yes I can. I've been waiting for 4 months for the perfect moment but you never gave it to me. So I'm making the decision for you," Dee explains. "4 months? What took you so long?" Ryo shrieks. Dee just shakes his head and finishes getting ready. "You're impossible," Dee mumbles. "What was that? Who do you think you are? I'm not doing it. Do you know how much a tux will cost just to fit my fat ass? No!" Ryo shouts. "Sorry but there are no ifs, ands, or butts about this. I'm the man who loves you enough to marry you. I would marry you even if you weren't pregnant. Which I think makes you look so beautiful. I can't wait to meet my children. I love them and you so much that sometimes I don't get enough sleep with worry. I don't care about the paper because no one but me is allowed to have you. Besides my maternity leave starts next month and I will be here to help you with anything you need. I just need this first, please. You can come in sweats if you want but I want this to be perfect." Dee pleads with Ryo. –Sniff-. "That's so sweet. But I'm…" Ryo starts. "Aaant…Aaaa," Dee says when Ryo tries to argue. Ryo folds his arms across his chest and states, "Fine." Dee smiles and kisses Ryo on the forehead while he says, "Great. Then it's settled. Now I got to go to work." Dee then walks out to go to work for the day. Ryo works 4 days a week and today was one of his days off. Ryo checked his calendar and 2 weeks from today was August 20th and he just happened to have that day and the next one off. Dee called at lunch to tell him what Ryo needed to do to get it ready for the wedding. Dee said he would tell the people at work that would be invited like the homicide division detectives, Ryo's Brigade, and the SWAT team. Dee also said he was going to find a caterer as long as Ryo found a band and got a tux. Dee called on his next break to say they were going on a taste test in 2 days to test the cake. King's House Chinese Restaurant was catering the reception. Ryo made his calls and was going to audition bands the day after the taste testing to determine who was best for the reception. He made sure to audition only those bands that could play on the 20th. Ryo went to his favorite boutique to see if they made tuxedoes; luckily for him they did and they took his measurements to order his tux so it would be there in a week. That way if it needs to be amended it could be the next week before the wedding. The Ryo Brigade always makes sure one of their officers is off to escort Ryo around so he will not be bothered by paparazzi. Berkley and Diana who were at the precinct said they would pay for the reception hall as a wedding gift. Ryo was able to book the hall at the Plaza Hotel for the reception. Dee and Ryo asked Bikky and Carol to be their Best man and Maid of Honor. Carol went with Ryo to find a dress for the wedding, while Bikky went to the tuxedo shop to rent a tux. 3 days later Ryo had booked The Knight Band for entertainment since they were a karaoke band. Dee and Ryo chose a marble cake with green and black butter crème frosting with little hand cuffs and guns on them made out of candy. The cake was 3 square tiers. They chose 2 police officers standing together as a topper for the cake. Everything was set for the big day all they had to do was wait. All their friends and family kept calling with congratulations but they were also getting calls from reporters asking if it is true and if they can get a quote. One reporter called to yell at them for desecrating the marriage contract. Ryo's aunt was happy he found happiness in his life but some of his uptight family did not care because they thought of his parents as criminals. His aunt made sure to keep them from ruining the moment by not inviting them.

Finally the day has arrived and Ryo is nervous about the wedding, while Dee can't contain his excitement. Ryo does not have a bouquet but a different colored rose in his lapel than Dee. Ryo is wearing a white tux and Dee is wearing a black tux. Bikky is wearing a black tux, while Carol is wearing a crimson dress with no back. Carol is helping Ryo getting ready for the ride down the aisle because of his scooter. "Could you zip me up please?" Carol asks Ryo. "Sure, you look great in that dress," Ryo states. "Thank you," Carol retorts. "Thank you for being my maid of honor too," Ryo gushes. Carol smiles and hugs Ryo while asking, "Are you ready?" "As I'll ever be," Ryo says. Bikky is also getting Dee ready as well as trying to tie his tie. "Could you help me with this stupid thing?" Bikky asks. "Yeah, you're doing it wrong anyway," Dee says as he helps Bikky tie his tie. "Shut up! I'm only doing this for Ryo you old pervert. We gotta head out anyway cuz it's time," Bikky retorts. "I'll let that one go for now monkey because Ryo will kill me if I'm late," Dee says. Dee and Bikky walk out to the front of the church where Mother is waiting. Berkley, JJ, Drake, and Ted are ushers in the wedding and seating guest are now taking their seats. The SWAT has parked their van with their stuff in it by the back door just in case there is an emergency during the ceremony. "Let's get this over with," Ryo mumbles as he starts down the aisle toward Dee. This wedding was a high profiled wedding but it was closed to reporters so that they can have a stress free wedding. Little did Ryo and Dee know that 5 reporters and their cameramen, along with 5 radio guys have crashed the wedding. Luckily they did not disturb the wedding and it went off without a hitch. In a word the wedding was perfect, let's see if the reception goes that way as well. The wedding guest moved to the Plaza for the reception. Dee has gotten the honeymoon suite for Ryo and himself for the night. Everyone sits in their assigned seating and yes the 'crashers' have made room for themselves because some people had to go to work. Dee and Ryo went to the hotel room to change clothes and are now making their way to their seat in the banquet hall. "Hello everyone!" Dee exclaims as they take their place. "Thank you for waiting for us and thank you for being here on this special day," Ryo states. "We would like to invite you to go ahead and dish up your plates and enjoy the open bar, but not too much. Who am I kidding go ahead," Dee instructs. Everyone laughs as a line forms by the buffet. "The cake will be cut in 30 minutes," Ryo announces. -10 minutes later- Carol taps her champagne glass with her fork to quiet down the crowd. "Does everyone have a glass of champagne? Because it's time for the toasts," Carol inquires. Everyone nods and holds up their glass to prove it. "I would like to toast to the happy couple. I hope that this day will bring more and more happy times. Even with twins on the way…" Carol toasts as she goes on and on and on. -5 minutes later- "Damn it Carol! Shut up, it's my turn." Bikky yells as he gets up. –Slap- "Thank you Dee," Carol and Ryo say in unison as Carol sits down. Dee had slapped Bikky on the back of the head. Bikky rubs his head as he says, "I would like to propose a toast to the best parent I've had even though he can be a mother hen sometimes. And to the old codger he is now married to. Cheers!" Dee steps on his foot and whispers, "It's on you little brat." They cut the cake 12 minutes later. "The band will play music, but for those brave souls who want to sing the band will let you sing a song. Just put your name down on the ledger with the song title and the artist who sang it," Dee explains. "Hell yeah!" Ted shouts. "Cool it, Ted." Drake warns. The band takes the stage and gets ready to play a song as Ted, Diana, Dee, JJ, and many others go up to put their name down to sing. The 'crashers' are still waiting for the perfect time to start interviewing people without being noticed. The Knight Band's lead singer states, "Thank you! We are The Knight Band and we'll be your entertainment tonight along with those brave souls that will sing with the band. Now for the first song I would like to have the happy couple for their first dance. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present for the first time in public Mr. Dee Laytner and Mr. Randy Maclean!" "Do I have to?" Ryo asks. "The crowd expects at least one dance darling," Dee explains. "You mean a dance and a drive by. Fine let's get this done with cuz I want to video the reception for black mail purposes," Ryo says. Dee chuckles as they head to the floor. The band begins to play 'Flightless Bird/ American Mouth' from Twilight. The band then played the 'Electric Slide' to get the party started. "This is Judy Gale with Channel 8 news bringing you coverage from inside the wedding reception of Randy Maclean. The wedding ceremony is over and the reception is now underway. The first dance over with Randy is now going around the room filming his friends and coworkers because he is restricted to his scooter due to doctor orders. That's it for now here. Back to Bill," Judy reports to her cameraman who has a secret camera in his 'glasses'. Rush Fire is a radio jockey for a local radio network has started working the room secretly as well. The other news and radio people are starting to covertly interview the guest. –On stage- JJ is now singing 'Unchained Melody' by the Righteous Brothers and is singing it to Drake. Dee starts to chuckle and Drake says, "Shhh!" Ted starts laughing as well and Drake throws ice at him. Ted shuts up and chuckles quietly behind his girlfriends back. Ted is a little soused and is working toward drunk. Finally the song is over and JJ says, "This song is dedicated to my Drake." Drake blows JJ a kiss as he comes off the stage. The band announces that Dee has an announcement. "It's time to see which lucky guy will get lucky tonight so will all the single guys get to the middle of the floor. So Ryo let's get that garter belt off," Dee states. Ryo takes the garter belt out of his pocket and throws it at Dee saying, "Here. I am not degrading myself any further by letting you try to get that stupid thing off my leg." Dee makes a disappointed face but goes to the stage to throw it to the horde of guys. "Alright here we go guys," Dee says as he flings it at the guys. But he flings it too hard and it ends up on a ceiling fan blade in the ceiling fan. "Well it will come down eventually," Dee states as he shrugs. "Here," Ryo says as he throws Dee his rose. "Throw my rose to the single ladies for me," Ryo instructs. "Okay single ladies gather around for the rose," Dee announces. All the ladies gather and waits for the throw with anticipation. Dee throws it and Carol catches it. "Yay!" Carol shouts. "Oh shit," Bikky curses. "Okay let's keep this party rolling. Diana you are up next," the lead singer says. Diana goes up on stage and sings 'Don't Cha' by the Pussycat Dolls. Diana is getting drunk as well and his hitting on Ted; much to Ted's girlfriend dismay. Ted being drunk is flirting back and his girlfriend is getting pissed at both of them. Dee goes up on stage and sings 'Grease Lighting' from the movie Grease. He also does the dance that makes everyone laugh and join in. Because of the open bar everyone is getting drunk and loose. Ted gets so drunk he gets up on stage and sings 'Born to be wild' and ruins it. "Geez get that moron off the stage before my ears bleed," Dee states. "Took the words right out of my mouth," Bikky agrees as he covers his ears with his hands. Ted finishes the song and starts dancing with Diana to the next song which is 'Fire Burning' by Sean Kingston. They start going off to the corner of the room to do a little something. Ryo still has his video camera and is getting the whole thing on tape but realizes he has to go to the bathroom. He gives his camera to Rush and instructs him to keep filming everything. Ryo scoots off and disappears from the room. At this time Ted's girlfriend goes over to the corner and pulls Diana off Ted by her hair. "Get off him! You hoe!" She shouts for everyone to hear. "Ted! Control your crack whore," Diana yells. The entire room's attention is on them including the reporters. "You Bitch!" Ted's girlfriend retorts as she slaps Diana across the cheek. Diana lunges at her and a physical fight ensues between the 2 women. The women are getting cat calls from the drunken men while Ted keeps trying to separate them. Judy Gale from Channel 8 comes over to report the fight. "This is Judy Gale from Channel 8 and a fight has broken out at this tranquil reception," Judy reports while blowing her cover because Dee watches Channel 8. "What the hell are you doing here? No reporters allowed!" Dee demands as he storms over to Judy and decks her cameraman. "This is Channel 4 reporting that Mr. Laytner has decked Channel 8's cameraman," the reporter states. "Security! Wait I am my own security," Dee shouts. Dee says as he shoves Judy into the Brigade. "Get rid of this trash, while take care of these other pests," Dee instructs. "Mr. Laytner has given Judy Gale from Channel 8 to a horde of women who are beating her to a bloody pulp," the reporter from Channel 4 reports. The cameraman points behind the reporter and says, "Look out!" The reporter turns to see Dee looming towards them with clenched fists. "Get out of here, you vermin!" Dee yells. Dee throws the reporter into the cameraman and they both hit the wall behind them. The camera falls to the ground and breaks into many pieces that fly everywhere. People start to duck and run for cover while others start to join the fight like Drake. "I won! Take that you old hag," Diana shouts in triumph. She then walks over to JJ and retrieves her earrings and purse since she gave them to him before the fight. "Thanks for holding my shit girlfriend," Diana says. "No problem. I gotta got help Drake," JJ states. –On the other side of the room- Dee is having a tough fight with the cameraman from Channel 4, but he is determined to kick his ass. At that moment Drake is battling 6 different reporters/cameramen and is using a microphone cord like a whip to keep them at bay. JJ jumps on one of their backs and starts clawing his eyes out and shouting, "Get away from him!" Another cameraman is fighting with Ryo's aunt. She takes her shoes off and throws them at him. One embeds itself in the wall behind him and the other shoe's heel gets stuck in the guy's leg. He cries out in pain while holding his leg. "Damn it!" He curses as he limps away from her. Bikky and Carol are throwing anything they can get their hands on to throw at radio jockey. Ted joins the fight when a radio jockey asks, "Do you think this is punishment for those two boys destroying the sanctity of marriage?" That pissed Ted off so bad that he throws the man into the table with what is left of the cake. Ted then goes around the table to pick him back up and wail on his midsection with furious blows. Dee finally made mince meat out of the cameraman from Channel 4 and is now going to help Drake. Dee takes the wire to use but the wire gets tangled in the ceiling fan with the garter belt on it. The ceiling fan starts turning faster and faster until the garter belt gets thrown from the blade and hits JJ in the eye. "Aaaaahh! My eye," JJ whines as he puts his hands over his eye. Drake punches out the reporter he is fighting to go to JJ's aid. "Are you okay? Poor baby. Let me see," Drake says as he looks at JJ's eye. "Let's get some ice for it," Drake suggests as they head to the drink cart. They notice the ice is gone because Bikky and Carol have used it for ammunition. "Let's get some from the ice sculpture," Drake states. As they head toward the ice sculpture Dee looks up because the ceiling fan is making weird noises. "Duck!" Dee yells. Everyone in the vicinity ducks just in time for the ceiling fan to break off like a propeller blade and slice into the ice sculpture. The ice sculpture imploded and burst into ice shards. From the velocity of the fan the ice shards are sent throughout the room and doing quite a bit of damage. Slowly everyone gets up to take in the damage and to see if anyone is hurt. Several people, including Ted, are pinned to the wall. Luckily Ted is not hurt from the shards but the guy he was fighting has a shard in his arm. The damage consists of one window, a chandelier, and French doors being completely ruined. Some dinnerware is ruined as well as one speaker from the stage. The band that has been neutral in all this is now joining the fray because of the damaged equipment. A fire has started near the stage because when the speaker blew sparks flew everywhere and the bar was near the stage. Little did everyone know that the SWAT team brought their truck with them and that they went out to get their gear on the second things started to get chaotic. The team has called the fire department and ambulances because they can smell the smoke. Everyone is oblivious of the fire because they are so wrapped up in their fight. The SWAT team is now coming in to break up the fight and to get everyone out. They gather up everyone who is still fighting and not injured in their truck. They get all the injured out in the lobby so the EMTs can carry out the wounded easily. The fire department has gotten the fire under control fast because of the hotel's sprinklers so they are helping the paramedics pick up wounded. The hotel staff has begun cleaning things up so they can get started on renovations. "What the hell is going on? I leave a nice reception and I come back to a disaster zone. Someone explain!" Ryo shouts as he comes back to the banquet hall. Rush comes to his side with his video camera and says, "Watch this because I got it all on video." -To be continued-


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We do not own the Fake characters just the situation they are in.

A/N: This chapter is just a filler until the babies come which will be next chapter. So the long wait is nearly over.

Chapter 12

Ryo pushed the stop button on the video when it was over and sat there with his mouth open. "You…I…Wha…" Ryo kept trying to say but couldn't think of where to start. Dee was in the chair next to him waiting anxiously for Ryo's reply and wondering if he was in trouble. Dee sat there icing his fist from the fight and then asks, after the silence had become unbearable, "Are you mad?"

"I don't know. I'm pissed off, glad, proud, worried, sad (sniff), all at the same time." Ryo replied as he starts to cry. "Awww baby don't cry," Dee says as he goes to Ryo to hold him. "No! Don't touch me because it will only make it worse," Ryo states as he pushes Dee away.

"Well then let's get you into bed so you can rest," Dee suggests. "*Sniff* Okay," Ryo agrees. Ryo goes to sleep right away being exhausted by the day's activities, while Dee just lays there beside him to comfort him.

"Dee! Wake up!" Ryo shouts as he slaps Dee in the face. "What?" What's wrong?" Dee asks sitting up in a panic. "I don't know. I have a pain in my abdomen. Aaaah! It hurts Dee, it hurts. Get me to the hospital. Now!" Ryo commands. "Okay let's get your suitcase, shoes, and scooter, and let's go. I will call on the way to the hospital. Just leave it to me," Dee states.

-20 minutes later-

Dee and Ryo arrived at the hospital in time to see waiting there with a wheelchair. "Let's get him up to the maternity ward immediately," Dr.X says as she pushes Ryo in the front doors and hands him off to a nurse.

-10 minutes later-

"You can relax now Ryo, my dear. It was just a false labor. This happens when the fetuses get ready to come out. So I'm going to admit you into the hospital until we deliver your children," Dr.X explains. With a sigh of relief Ryo says, "Okay." "Thank you doc," Dee states as he takes a breath of relief as well. Dee then turns to Ryo and says, "I feel better knowing you will be taken care of until the babies are born." The doctor leaves to go put in orders for Ryo and to check on her other patients.

"Yes, but I wish I did not have to stay here for that long. I just wish she would take them out now," Ryo states. "Well look at it this way, it's almost over." Dee offers up as comfort. "True," Ryo agrees. "Okay I will go home now to switch out your clothes and get the hospital stay clothes we packed for this. I will just add some of your nightgowns to it to make up for the fact that you will be here until the babies are born. Also some things for you to do so you won't get bored in here. I will also make sure the blonde monkey is fed and up to date on what is going on," Dee explains as he kisses Ryo on the forehead to leave. "Okay. Can you bring me some chili fries when you come back?" Ryo inquires. "I swear you will turn into chili fries one of these days with as many as you have been eating, but I will bring you some," Dee says as he leaves the room.

-A few days later-

"Why aren't you at work Dee? You have been here for the last couple of days and I know you didn't ask for that much time for our wedding so you can save you days off for the kids. So why are you here?" Ryo asks. "Um…well all the cops at our reception got suspended for the fight fiasco," Dee explains as he looks down at his fidgeting hands. "So with one party you got 1/3 of the guest put in jail, another 1/3 put in the hospital, and the other 1/3 on suspension. Congratulations you are officially a Party Master of Mayhem," Ryo states. "Thanks," Dee replies sarcastically as Ryo starts to laugh. "Is…Bikky…okay" Ryo asks between chuckles as he tries to stem his laughter. "Yes, he is fine. You can stop laughing now. It was their fault for crashing a perfectly good party. Carol is taking care of Bikky," Dee explains.

-A few days later-

Dee went back to work and Bikky and Carol took turns taking care of Ryo until Dee gets off work to take over. This went on for a whole month. Ryo is now 9 months pregnant and it is nearing the end of the month. The babies still haven't come yet. "I want these babies out!" Ryo yells at Dr.X as she comes in during her regular rotations. "Dear it is best to leave them in until they are ready to come out. Now please calm down and try to relax," Dr.X requests. Ryo huffs, but complies with the doctor's orders. "That's a good lad. Now my staff and I will be on call for the foreseeable future until those babies arrive," states. Dr.X leaves the room and Ryo goes to sleep.

-2 weeks later-

It is going into the 10th month of Ryo's pregnancy. The date is Friday, October 13th at 9:00 p.m. "Someone help me," Ryo screams as his water breaks and the nurse and an orderly called the doctor while they wheel him to the pre-op room for surgery.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: We do not own the main characters just the madness that is their life.

A/N: The time is finally here, what you all have been waiting for and a promise now given. The beginning of this one starts where the previous chapter leaves off. Also if you wonder about Dee's behavior see chapter 10. You decide fans: Andrews or Brutus?

Chapter 13

-10 minutes later-

Ryo was prepped and was about to be cut open by . Dee was put in scrubs so he could stand with Ryo and watch his children be born. Now Dee stands at Ryo's head to comfort him and hold his hand. For medical and psychological reasons Ryo must remain awake during the procedure but he must be sedated in order to keep him still during the procedure and so he doesn't feel pain. Now Ryo is acting kinda loony for the procedure part.

"Okay, here we go," Dr.X states and picks up a scalpel to make the first incision into Ryo's abdomen. "No! You can't cut my Ryo!" Dee yells. "But I need to in order to deliver the babies. So don't interrupt me again or I will be forced to make you wait in the waiting room with all your friends and co-workers," Dr.X explains to make the incision. Dee just looks away and into Ryo's face saying, "It will be okay." "I'm in wonderland so I'm just dandy. You need to relax. Hey doc give Dee some morphine. I can see why people get addicted to this stuff. Is Bikky here?" Ryo babbles. "Yes Bikky is here and is keeping everyone in the waiting room informed of your status. He has ordered the Ryo Brigade to hunt down and make sure no paparazzi find or disturb us. They have strict instructions to throw them out. Some of the nurses and doctors don't like it but I'm fine with it. Besides I do not need any drugs because you are on enough for both of us," Dee explains.

has brought two pediatric doctors in to take care of the babies once they came out. They were to look them over to see if they had anything wrong with them, clean them, and watch over them until they went home. is a medium height woman with brown eyes, brown hair, and a muscular curvy figure. is a tall man with blue eyes, black hair, and a muscular body as well. "Okay, I've moved all the organs so they are not damaged during this procedure. Cutting into the uterus wall now. Doctors be ready to take your assigned babies," Dr.X instructs. "Yes, doctor." They say in unison.

A couple minutes later Dr.X says, "Here comes the first one and it's a boy! Time of birth 10:13pm on October 13th on a Friday…"While the Dr.X calls out the time Dee eyes open wide and he gasps as he passes out and hits the floor, "…Oh, dear we lost the father. Nurses! Come get this poor fool of the floor. will you take this lovely baby boy?" Dr.X does this while handing the baby boy to , who says, "Yes, ma'am." While taking the baby to her station to check the boy over. While this is going on goes back in for the second child. While the nurses come in to retrieve Dee and put him in a wheelchair Ryo grabs the oxygen mask and yells, "Officer down! Officer down!" starts to laugh while looks over her shoulder to say, "Well the drugs are working.""Okay here comes the other baby and it's a girl! Time of birth is 10:13pm on October 13th on Friday. will you take this adorable angel so I can finish my work? I still have to take the ovary and the uterus out of this extraordinary man," Dr.X instructs. "Sure thing doctor," states as he takes the baby girl to his station to take care of her.

While this transpires the nurses get Dee in a wheelchair and are wheeling him out to the waiting room trying to wake him up. Outside the OR room in the waiting room waiting is Bikky, Carol, Diana, Berkley, Chief, JJ, Drake, Ted, Ryo's Aunt, Mother from the orphanage, and the Ryo Brigade. The precise moment Dee is wheeled into the waiting room Bikky asks, "So, what happened to the pervert?" One of the nurses, whose tag read Betty, gasps and replies, "Watch your tongue! He just passed out. So we were ordered to bring him out here. Sir? Sir? Please wake up." While Nurse Betty shook Dee to get him to wake up the other nurse, whose tag read Deana, asks, "What else can we do to wake him up?" Because Deana was using smelling salts to wake Dee up and it still wasn't working. Bikky smiles and says, "I'll wake him up." Bikky walks over and slaps Dee in the face but nothing happened the first time so he did it a few more time with the same result. Bikky lifts Dee's head and it flops back down when Bikky lets go of it. "Wow. He is really out of it! Must be dead," Bikky mocks. "He is not dead. You rude little punk," Nurse Deana states. "I'll wake him up," Chief says as he walks over. "How?" Carol asks in disbelief. "Hey lazy! You have a 1500 page report due on my desk in 5 minutes! Now get to it you good for nothing bum!" Chief yells in Dee's ear. Dee jumps and says, "What? What are you going on about you old walrus." "Easiest way to wake him up is with hard work," Chief grunts as he goes to his seat. "Where is Ryo? Is he okay? What about the babies? Please tell me" Dee asks in a frenzy. "Relax . Your partner is in very good hands and your babies are being taken care of by our best on call pediatric doctors in the state. Oh look! They are bringing the babies out now," Nurse Betty says pointing to the doctors coming in the room with the bundled up but crying babies. Dee rushes over to the doctors and checks the babies out doing the parental counting check. "Umm…Sir, what are you doing? Would you like to hold one of them?" asks as she offers Dee his son. "I was just making sure they were okay and that they had all fingers and toes, but yes I would like to hold them," Dee states. "They're both healthy and fine. See for yourself," says as she hands the baby over. Before Dee could take the boy Ryo's Aunt came over and pushed Dee out of the way to take the boy. "Let me hold my great nephew," Ryo's Aunt gushes. "Are you family?" Andrews asks. "Yes," Ryo's Aunt answers as she takes the boy into her arms. "Why you…you..old bag! They are my kids. I haven't even held them yet!" Dee shouts. "You will have all the time in the world with them Dee and I will not, so I get first dibs," Ryo's Aunt retorts as she sticks her tongue out at him. "Heeeyy, that's not…" Bikky starts to say but gets a cold look from Ryo's Aunt and he says, "…fine but I'm watching you hag." Dee gets up and comes back over to argue but Diana interrupts saying, "You have a daughter too Dee if you would like to hold her." Dee looks at Diana and the little girl she had in her arms and starts to tear up while saying, "Yes I would love to hold my girl." While all the drama with Ryo's Aunt was going on gave the girl to Diana when she says, "I'm the godmother of these little darlings." Diana kept the little girl away so she would not be hurt from the slaps and loud words. Dee comes over and takes the baby girl and sits in the nearest chair to hold her right. He stares at her in wonder while tears run down his face. who was talking to Diana all this time now comes over to Dee to say, "She is a healthy 7lbs 9oz baby who is 21 inches long. I checked her over and there is nothing wrong but you need to make monthly check ups to ensure she stays that way. Here is my card with my office address and phone number on it so don't be afraid to call and I wouldn't mind taking care of both of your children. What are you going to name her?" While this is transpiring asks Ryo's Aunt, "Shouldn't the baby's father hold him first? It is a rite of passage." "Don't be absurd. I don't trust Dee to be able to hold both babies without dropping one on this nasty floor. Besides I'm family too and won't get as much time with them as he will. Now go away and leave my great nephew in my capable care," Ryo's Aunt argues.

then goes over to Dee to report on his son. "Hello , I'm . I took care of your baby boy tonight. Even though that stingy old maid is holding him at the moment. He is a healthy 7lbs 9oz like his sister but he is 21 ½ inches so right now he is a bit longer than his twin. Everything is going well but they will need checkups and vaccination shots as well and I would be delighted to be their Primary Pediatric Doctor. I will leave you my card with my information on it. Think it over and call me if you have any questions." Andrews hands Dee her card and he puts it in his pocket along with Brutus' card while he says, "Aren't they beautiful?" "Yes they are. So have you thought of a name for your boy?" Andrews inquires.

Before Dee could answer Andrews came into the room and came to stand in front of Dee. Dee sees Dr.X and gets up handing the baby girl to Carol who came over to him holding her arms out because she knew Dee wanted his arms free for Ryo in case something went wrong. "How is Ryo, doc?" Dee asks nervously. "Ryo is fine my dear. He is awake and is asking for you and the children. I've taken Ryo's ovary and uterus out as he requested without any complications. He is now in a recovery room. But the room can only hold so much so pick who will go with you to see him. There are two cribs there for the babies as well," Dr.X explains. "Oh, thank goodness." Dee sighs in relief. "So who will be coming with you then?" Dr.X asks. "Bikky, Carol, Diana, Berkley, and the old hag hogging my son," Dee states as he points to them. They all get up in order to go to Ryo's room. But Mother comes over and smacks Dee on the head saying, "Don't be rude to family." "Owww! Okay Penguin you can come too," Dee says while rubbing the back of his head. They all head to the recovery room where Ryo is and when they arrive Ryo's Aunt and Carol hands the babies to Ryo's out stretched arms. With tears in his eyes Ryo looks at Dee and says, "They are so beautiful." "I know. You did well and hey she looks just like you," Dee states with renewed tears in his eyes. "Well our son looks just like you," Ryo replies. Dee comes and sits behind Ryo so he can hug/hold them all. Thankful that his dream/nightmare did not come true. "Well now that you're up and lucid, what are we gonna name them?" Dee asks.


End file.
